


La casa que el invierno construyó.

by MissTuesdayStark



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Angustía, Arranged Marriage, Arthur Morgan Deserves Happiness, Arthur needs a hug, Arthur no contrae tuberculosis, Culpabilidad, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Fuck You Micah, High Honor Arthur Morgan, John Needs A Hug, Middle Honor Arthur Morgan, No hay tuberculosis en esta casa, Pre massacre of Blackwater, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTuesdayStark/pseuds/MissTuesdayStark
Summary: Luego de que John abandona a la pandilla ante la incapacidad de asimilar el nacimiento de Jack, Arthur también necesita tomar un respiro de todo lo que Marston desencadeno tras huir. Sus terrible fallo con Eliza, el rechazo de Mary. Mientras reflexiona y se prepara para volver a la cotidianidad, conoce a Silvana Stark, una pobre muchacha varada sin nada más que su dolor. Y todo pudo haber ido bien: salvando el día, llevarla a un lugar seguro y tal vez recibir una recompensa, hasta que se da cuenta que, la señorita Stark, es ciega, no tiene familia, y algo dentro de él le dice que quizá ella, sea su última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Mary Gillis Linton/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tras dos años en idas y vueltas, he decidido subirme al tren de este fandom. Probablemente ya sea tarde, pero aquí me tienen, enamorada perdidamente de Arthur, y deseándole únicamente amor y felicidad, así que, aquí vamos.
> 
> Agradezco antes que nada todas sus lecturas, si me dejan un comentario los estaré respondiendo con la mejor disposición, y realmente espero que lo disfruten. Tengo mucho tiempo sin escribir realmente algo en concreto, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Todo aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. El caos se había apoderado de todo su entorno de un momento a otro, explotando en su cara con la cruda realización de que el mundo no era igual que en sus novelas de caballería cursi, donde el príncipe con armadura resplandeciente, rescataba a la doncella atrapada.

Jamás debió salir de su hogar, se repetía constantemente. Pobre niña estúpida. 

En un juego sádico, sus captores la habían desatado, le contaron con detalle cómo habían mutilado y asesinado sus dos hermanos, cabía decir que vomitó toda la comida de ese día, mientras uno de ellos la azotaba cruelmente en la mejilla, dejándole el sabor de la sangre en la punta de la lengua. Una voz grasienta y pastosa se deslizó por su piel: — Te dejaremos ir, — dijo con diversión cruel, — te daremos medio día para que huyas de nosotros, y al caer el sol comenzará la cacería ¡Ahora! ¡Corre corderito! ¡Corre!

Sus piernas entumecidas lucharon con desesperación para alejarse, mientras las risas viciosas e insultantes voces la perseguían. 

Corrió sin rumbo, descalza y helada, tropezó, con la planta de los pies en carne viva, sus palmas descarapeladas. Los pulmones luchaban violentamente por llevar suficiente oxigeno a su cuerpo cansado, cada músculo gritaba en dolor agonizante, hasta que finalmente sucumbió al cansancio. Desvalida, se agazapó sobre el piso, con la espalda retrancada sobre lo que pensó era un árbol. No podía dejar de llorar y sorber los mocos, suaves gimoteos de desesperación terminarían por revelar su ubicación, todo lo que ella quería era volver a casa.

Arthur llevaba ya tres semanas fuera del campamento, desde que John los había abandonado, en medio de su dolor por tal traición, necesitaba respirar. De todos los que esperaba un acto cobarde, fue John, su propio hermano, de quien recibiría la mayor de las decepciones. Todo se había abalanzado contra él como una marea violenta, arrastrándolo de vuelta a ese limbo de culpabilidad y autocompasión. Volvió a revivir las pesadillas en las que Eliza y su hijo lo señalaban como el culpable de su tragedia, luego la mirada despectiva y de rechazo en Mary al verlo como un hombre incapaz de cambiar, entonces se les agregaba Abigail, con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, llorando desconsolada ante el abandono de un hombre que creyó la amaba, y todo, absolutamente todo se sentía como totalmente su culpa.

Estaba tan concentrado en su miseria, que apenas escuchó el sollozo proveniente de la espesura boscosa, hasta que se percató de pasos y risas, que el sopor del alcohol se desvaneció, tan rápido como lo dejó su cuerpo embriagado, se dirigió a Boadicea para tomar su Lancaster, y linterna. 

— ¡Oh corderito! ¡Corderito! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Qué clase de hombres perseguían un cordero a mitad de la noche en medio de la nada? La pregunta, chocó con su estómago en una sensación desagradable cuando oyó un grito desesperado. Sus pies lo empujaron, mientras su cabeza reclamaba furiosa «detente aquí Morgan, no es tu asunto», entonces el rostro descarnado de Eliza, lo empujó con más fuerza hacia donde otro grito desgarrador se mezcló con más risas.

Se acercó en medio de la oscuridad, notando en la lejanía el parpadeo de lámparas, cuatro hombres rodeaban a un pequeño cuerpo que envolvía sus brazos en el tronco del árbol, pataleaba y suplicaba mientras jugaban con ella como un gato con su presa. La furia comenzó a hervir en el cuerpo de Arthur, preparando la Lancaster.

— ¡Venga ya, dejen de jugar, partida de idiotas! ¡Háganse a un lado y déjenme ser el primero, ya que fui yo quien la encontró!

El hombre azotó sin misericordia las costillas de la pobre criatura, que terminó por soltarse y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo, obligándola a abrirse de piernas, mientras dos de los hombres la sostuvieron de los brazos, con los otros dos aflojándose el cinturón.

Arthur maldijo, apuntó y el sonido del disparo fue atronador, terriblemente preciso reventando el cráneo del primer hombre que estaba ya sobre la muchacha, la sangre salpicó sobre la cara de la pobre mujercita. Rápidamente los otros tres trataron de llegar a sus armas, pero estaban demasiado borrachos y asustados como para reaccionar a tiempo, y como si se tratara de patos en el aire, Arthur asestó tres disparos más 

Un sórdido silencio siguió a la brutalidad, ella todavía tumbada sobre el piso se movió despacio, tratando de quitarse con desesperación el cuerpo que le había caído encima, sangre tibia y su potente aroma mezclado con el de la pólvora, revolvieron sus entrañas, incapaces de expulsar nada por su falta de alimento. No tenía fuerzas para deshacerse del peso muerto, pero no las necesitó cuando se percató de pasos que la alertaron, y luego el peso sobre ella se desvaneció. En pánico trató de retroceder y encogerse de nuevo, — shh, easy, easy, — una voz profunda retumbó en su pecho dolorido, — están muertos, tranquila, no te haré daño, — agregó, mas ella no le creía del todo, había tantas cosas atoradas en su garganta, volviéndola incapaz de hilar algo coherente, finalmente se desvaneció en la nada.

Arthur resopló de cansancio mezclado con frustración, no podía dejar tirada a la pobre mujer, apenas envuelta en girones de tela que habían sido alguna vez una bonita camisola. Se inclinó para tomarla entre sus brazos, sintiendo su peso ligero y percatándose de sus laceraciones, «malditos cerdos asquerosos», merecían que sus restos fueran devorados por los carroñeros.

Volvió a su improvisado campamento que comenzó a levantar de vuelta para ir un lugar más alejado de ese, sospechando que habría más hombres. Montó sobre Boadicea, con el cuerpo de la jovencita ya envuelto en una manta, acunándola en su pecho, y emprendió nuevamente el camino.

La muchacha, durmió largo y tendido, a veces medio despertando en pánico, pero volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia casi de inmediato, dándole tiempo para revisar sus heridas y maldecir nuevamente por su estado deteriorado. Tenía la planta de los pies totalmente en carne viva, y a sus manos no les fue mejor, algunos golpes en las costillas y en la cara, dejando crueles flores púrpura que se extendían, fue un milagro que no hubiera huesos rotos, o golpes tan severos. 

Cuidadosamente limpió todo el desastre sangriento y vendó para evitar alguna infección, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente, tomó entonces la decisión de ir a visitar a una curandera que vivía no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella despertó, en una bruma de pánico y soledad que le desgarraba el pecho, todo su cuerpo dolía tanto, que ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas de gritar, dejando salir un patético gemido, al caer en cuenta que toda su pesadilla había sido la cruda realidad ¿Al final la habían atrapado? ¿Le habían robado su virginidad? Sollozó desesperadamente, saltó aterrada cuando una mano gruesa y callosa envolvió su brazo, — hey, tranquila, aquí... — asustada retrocedió chocando contra la piedra fría, luego, notó sus manos y pies envueltos en tela cálida, — ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te sientes? — ella abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla, incapaz de responder porque el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía, en sus ojos se formaron lágrimas gruesas que rodaron por sus escocidas mejillas. 

— ¿Dónde? — fue la única palabra que pudo articular. 

Arthur apretó los labios en una delgada línea, se veía tan indefensa como un pajarito recién nacido que caía del nido, y nuevamente la sensación de querer matar una vez más a esos hombres que la habían acorralado recorrió su cuerpo. — Estás a salvo, tranquila, eso es lo que importa ahora.

Aquella voz masculina le recordó a su hogar. Las memorias que atesoraba con tanta fuerza en su corazón, era quizá, la único que podía mantenerla cuerda. Liberó finalmente aquello que la mantuvo muda, en un sollozo que se hizo cada vez más sonoro hasta llegar a un gemido de dolor, — ellos... Ellos, los mataron, a todos. — Dijo, y a tientas comenzó a buscar, sus manos estaban perdidas, chocaron suavemente contra el cofre robusto de Arthur, los pequeños dedos de la niña se arrastraron hasta el cuello y luego a su mandíbula, tomándolo por sorpresa. Entonces Arthur lo notó: los ojos de la chiquilla (aunque abiertos) estaban opacos, fijos en un punto perdido, ella, estaba ciega.

― Oh querido dios, ― no pudo hacer más que, simplemente sostenerla con firmeza, mientras ella dejaba caer sus manos como si estuvieran hechas de plomo, pese a que su toque era tan suave como una pluma, ― tranquila pequeña, estás a salvo. ― Con cuidado de no asustarla, despacio la envolvió entre sus brazos, ― mi nombre es Arthur ¿podría saber el suyo, señorita?

Paulatinamente ella se relajó en el rígido abrazo que consoló apenas un poco su dolor, pero estaba agradecida. Escuchó entonces el nombre de su salvador, y ella en un tartamudeo le devolvió la amabilidad, ― Silvana, ― fue su respuesta, ― Silvana Stark. 

Nuevamente entre susurros y sollozos, la señorita Silvana, volvió a perder la conciencia.

Cuando finalmente Silvana volvió a despertar con mayor fuerza, y un poco adaptada al nuevo enfoque de su realidad triste, Arthur le dijo que tendrían que viajar al norte para que sus heridas fueran tratadas. La sostuvo entre sus brazos para sentarla a lomos de la mansa yegua, y durante todo el camino, ni Arthur ni Silvana se atrevieron a decir algo. Les llevó medio día llegar hasta la alejada cabaña, donde los recibió una mujer de pasada ya la mediana edad. Al revisar los pies y las palmas, el aliento se le escapó del pecho, preguntándole a Arthur lo que había ocurrido, la historia, aunque no fue larga, era suficiente para que ella también sintiera el enojo. 

― Aquí, perfecto, ― la dama tenía cierto aire duro pero maternal que había visto sólo en Miss. Grimshaw, ― colócale la pomada dos veces por día durante dos semanas, y no la dejes caminar por mucho tiempo, es un milagro que las heridas no se hubieran infectado, ― miró en dirección a Silvana, que estaba tumbada sobre su costado perdida frente a la pared, ― pobre niña, le he curado el cuerpo, pero… no el alma. No puedes desampararla ahora, no así, la pobre no sobrevivirá. 

El peso de aquellas palabras cayó sobre sus hombros, hundiéndolo y haciéndose la misma pregunta sin respuesta ¿A dónde se supone que la debía llevar?

La mujer abandonó la cabaña, excusándose en la búsqueda de más hierbas para preparar el ungüento que Silvana necesitaba. 

― ¿Cómo te sientes, señorita? 

Silvana respingó asustada y Arthur se sintió estúpido, casi siempre olvidaba que ella no podía verlo, tomarla por sorpresa de esa manera la intimidaba, ― estoy, mejor… supongo, ― contestó con mayor tranquilidad, tomando una postura sentada sobre el camastro, ― yo, yo… lamento, en realidad… ― no sabía qué decir si era sincera, ― gracias. 

Arthur se frotó la nuca y la barbilla nerviosamente, meditando en la forma de decirle las cosas con claridad, no era sencillo, pero tampoco podía engañarla, si bien era un forajido, no era falto de corazón. — Señorita, — suspiró, sacando el aire que no sabía que estaba guardando, — ¿Tiene familia? ¿Alguien con quien ir? — Claramente no había contemplado la idea de desviar su camino por más tiempo, estaba seguro de que Hosea y Dutch estaban preocupados por él, así como el resto de la pandilla. 

Silvana meditó un momento, luego negó con un gesto, — no, no creo, — le habían arrebatado todo. Recordó a su madre, postrada en la cama susurrándole a sus hermanos que debían cuidarse unos a otros, recordó a su padre que había sido traicionado por honor, recordó a sus hermanos con sus risas y sueños depositados en un lugar que les destrozó las ilusiones, y todos la dejaron sola, ella era lo que quedaba de su familia. — Ahora solo soy yo…

Pobre chica, pensó él, ciega y sola en el mundo, sin un lugar a dónde ir. Arthur luchó contra el sentimiento de darle un hogar dentro de la pandilla, es decir… ¿De qué manera ella podía adaptarse? No era una vida fácil para alguien que contaba con todos sus sentidos ¿Qué sería de una pobre mujer ciega? Y otra vez, la voz de la curandera retumbó en su corazón: No puedes desampararla. 

― Seré sincero contigo, lo mereces, ― buscó las palabras, se enfocó en ella a pesar de saber, que era incapaz de ver su expresión, ― tengo, puedo llevarte a un lugar si lo deseas, pero… tienes que saber, no soy un buen hombre.

Oh, pero Silvana no terminaba de entender lo que Arthur decía, porque él había llegado a ella cuando nadie más lo hizo, él la protegió, le había dado una oportunidad. Le mostró calidez humana, verdadera calidez desde que había salido de Grizzlies East para embarcarse a una tierra que no le había traído más que dolor. A tientas lo buscó, específicamente los puños grandes y ásperos, acariciándolos con una gentileza que brotaba de su corazón con la más profunda admiración y agradecimiento, ― has hecho más por mi que cualquier otro desde que llegue a esta tierra.

Arthur a cambio contuvo un gemido de resignación, no quería desatar una lucha de voluntades, siempre terminaba perdiendo. ― La cuestión es, señorita, el camino que sigo no es uno fácil.

Silvana medio torció los labios en algo parecido a una sonrisa amarga, ― la vida nunca ha sido fácil para mí, señor Arthur, como podrá notar…

Él reconoció el acero que venía con esas palabras, era verdad, ella había luchado, cualquier otra dama, se habría dejado morir, habría sucumbido ante el miedo, la impotencia y el dolor, pero allí estaba, tratando de sobrevivir a ese mundo brutal, ― no me prefiero, oh dulce cristo, chica… a donde iremos, cada uno debe pagar su propio peso ¿me explico? 

Finalmente, Silvana mostró comprensión, sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, mas no tenía a dónde ir no sobreviviría allá afuera, y no tenía la intención de ir a Saint Denis donde se supone que se encontraría con su verdadero propósito… ansiosamente apretó los nudillos de Arthur entre sus suaves yemas, ― sé bordar, puedo remendar ropa… cocinar, ― enlistó, su madre la había criado bien, la había enseñado en todo lo que pudo a valerse por sí misma, cuando tuviera un marido y sus propios hijos.

Bueno, aquello había sorprendido a Arthur de manera grata, mientras una serie de preguntas que consideró poco educadas, le llenaban el pensamiento. Hasta ese día, finalmente la curiosidad lo estaba atacando, pero prefirió quedarse en un silencio educado, llegando a una resolución, ― bueno, en ese caso, montaremos al amanecer.

No le dijo a dónde, ni le dio mayores detalles, mas no era como si a Silvana le preocupara, mientras hubiera pan en su estómago y un lugar donde dormir lejos del peligro, ella se conformaría, porque eso es lo que había estado haciendo los últimos cinco años de su vida, desde que había perdido la visión. 

La mañana siguiente, tal como Arthur lo había prometido, se despidieron de la curandera, que amablemente le había proporcionado una falda y una camisa, aunque le quedaban bastante holgadas, ella agradeció con verdadera sinceridad, ― una muchacha decente no puede ir por ahí con un hombre vestida solo con un camisón, ― había dicho la curandera empujando el conjunto de ropa. 

― Muchas gracias, yo… no tengo cómo pagarle.

― Oh dulce niña, de eso ya se ha encargado tu compañero. Sé fuerte muchacha, te espera un camino largo para sanar.

Silvana asintió, despidiéndose de la amable mujer. Arthur la ayudó a subir sobre la yegua, y en un trote ligero, comenzaron a alejarse. Nuevamente cayeron en el silencio, no obstante, en esa ocasión fue bastante agradable, Silvana se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Arthur, y dejó que su cabeza descansara en la ancha espalda, percibiendo así, el latido constante del corazón de Arthur. 

― Nos va a llevar tres semanas llegar a nuestro destino, ― el primero en hablar fue Arthur, ― no te preocupes, tomaré un camino seguro.

Silvana simplemente suspiró con el intento de sentirse aliviada, ― lo lamento, ― dijo entonces ella, ― realmente no deseo ser una carga.

Arthur gruñó, sin saber qué responder. A él jamás se le darían las charlas fáciles para animar a otros, ese era el trabajo de Hosea, incluso de Dutch, él simplemente era el matón de turno que mantenía la seguridad de los demás, ― mientras puedas contribuir a los demás, no serás carga alguna, ― y esa era una verdad a medias, Silvana siempre tendría limitaciones dentro del campamento, ― pero al menos tendrás algo que comer, y un lugar donde dormir. 

Él había contestado al mismo pensamiento de Silvana.


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras viajaban, Silvana meditó durante varias horas, la forma de hacerle a Arthur una petición, de lo contrario su corazón jamás estaría tranquilo, se preparó, sabiendo que podría soltarse a llorar patéticamente, pero necesitaba con todo su corazón, hacer lo que tenía que hacer. 

― Arthur, ― lo llamó con un trémulo susurro, ― yo… me preguntaba, necesitaba saber si, por favor, por favor podemos volver a dónde me encontraste…

Arthur detuvo el andar de su yegua en seco, a punto de preguntar qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque ella rápidamente intervino: ― necesito, al menos necesito hacerles una tumba a mis hermanos.

Y podría haberse negado, pero si era sincero, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. En silencio e incapaz de responder, giró a la yegua, y echó a andar. Ciega como era, Silvana era incapaz de saber dónde pudieron quedar los cadáveres, no tenía idea de dónde estaba y prefería no preguntar, pero al menos deseaba un lugar de descanso simbólico. 

Tejió algunas coronas de flores, Arthur sin que ella se lo pidiera, construyó un par de cruces, y buscó para la sorpresa de Silvana, un lugar que según sus descripciones, sería un lugar ideal para que sus almas descansaran, un roble se alzaba graciosamente sobre una pequeña colina, rodeado de más arboles frondosos, y cerca un pequeño claro tranquilo donde la luz del sol se reflectaba, el aroma de algunas lavandas impregnaba el lugar cercano a donde a había encontrado.

― Nunca tendré con qué pagarte este favor Arthur… gracias.

Él no lo dijo, pero sobre pequeñas placas de madera, con su navaja había tallado: En memoria de dos amorosos hermanos, Silvana estará en buenas manos.

Los días venideros fueron y llegaron con una extraña naturalidad sin complicaciones, pronto se había hecho rutina el que Arthur la ayudara a montar y desmontar, acomodarla despacio para que los pies no tocaran el suelo, cuando Silvana sentía una necesidad mundana, Arthur tuvo que ayudarla un poco, y esa había sido la tarea que más lo avergonzaba por la intimidad que conllevó. Pero allí estaban, adaptándose el uno al otro, ella a la forma seca y áspera de Arthur, él a la inocencia templada de Silvana. 

― Entonces señorita Stark… ― comenzó a tararear una tarde mientras terminaba de instalar el campamento, la pregunta lo había estado acosando hasta que finalmente tuvo el valor de formularla, o eso intentaba, ― siempre… usted siempre… ya sabe…

Silvana alzó la cabeza como si pudiera verlo, esbozó una gentil sonrisa antes de contestar de manera anticipada, ― ¿si siempre he sido ciega? ― para ella era natural la curiosidad ajena, había lidiado con ella antes, y que Arthur estuviera interesado en ello, le causó nerviosismo, así como simpatía, ― no, no realmente… es decir: era perfectamente capaz de ver hasta los doce años, y a partir de esa edad, mis ojos comenzaron a apagarse, ― explicó, Arthur se sorprendió al escucharla, ahora estaba más interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir, ― los doctores no pudieron hacer nada, hasta que cumplí los diecisiete y me quedé en la oscuridad. 

― ¿Qué edad tienes? ― la veía joven, calculaba entre los diecinueve o veintiuno, no más que eso. Silvana era de construcción delgada, aunque no tan pequeña, de hecho, era bastante alta en comparación a Miss. Grimshaw y Abigail, pero su rostro guardaba inocencia.

― Cumpliré veintidós en año nuevo, ― respondió. 

Arthur casi había acertado, ― ya veo, pero… ¿realmente no ves nada? ¿absolutamente nada?

Era como un niño en la búsqueda de respuestas, Silvana se enterneció al escuchar que, desde su voz profunda, saltaba la curiosidad, ― uhm, bueno… a veces, puedo distinguir siluetas borrosas, manchas grises, o bultos, pero todo es apenas con formas que trato de descifrar. 

― Y… ¿puedes soñar?

La pregunta la asaltó, Silvana agachó la cabeza reflexionando, ― a veces, ― fue lo que contestó, ― pero solo con cosas que he visto, escenarios en los que he estado… otras, solo puedo oír voces, distinguir aromas, mientras todo permanece en una pantalla gris.

Arthur consideró que ya era suficiente por ese día, y guardó silencio. Necesitaban energías para el resto del viaje, y mantenerse despiertos no ayudaría. 

Durante la segunda semana de viaje, Silvana sintió que finalmente podría caminar un poco más, hacer por ella misma algunas actividades con mayor independencia, deseaba sentirse útil, y no depender siempre de él, porque sabía en su interior, que él tendría que retomar su cotidianeidad fuera de ella. Le pidió a Arthur que le diera indicaciones direccionales, de dónde estaban, calcular algunas distancias, pero él parecía renegarse, se había vuelto extrañamente protector con ella, recordándole en un sabor agridulce, a su hermano mayor. 

― Puedo preguntar, señor Arthur ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos? ― realmente era algo vaga la interrogante, puesto que ella nunca había salido de su pequeño rancho en mitad de la nada, rodeado de montañas, praderas verdes y durante el implacable invierno, nieve hasta donde la vista pudiera alcanzar.

― Little Creek, en West Elizabeth ¿puedes ubicarlo? ― Silvana negó en respuesta, ― hmm bueno, creo que el West lo resuelve, supongo… a todo esto ¿cómo es que terminaste viajando hacia el sur? ― Silvana apretó los labios, se encogió abrazándose a sí misma, mientras Arthur maldecía en silencio, a veces consideraba que su forma de preguntar las cosas era demasiado directa, ― lo lamento, ah, Arthur idiota no debería entrometerme en lo que no me importa.

― ¡No! ― ella rápidamente interrumpió, ― está bien, está bien, yo… soy yo la que debería comenzar a asimilar lo que ocurrió, ― él notó que ella realmente era fuerte.

¿Por dónde debía comenzar? No era sencillo, o quizá en su forma más escueta lo era: una niña idiota, que, en su capricho de querer ir a la civilización pomposa del sur, abandonó su hogar. Oh si su padre la viera, estaría sumamente decepcionado por sus sueños infantiles y tontos. ― El esposo de mi tía nos visitó hace un año, le hizo una oferta a mamá… le dijo que, que quizá sería mejor si me iba a vivir con él a Saint Denis, un lugar tan… salvaje como los Grizzlies no era para una señorita como yo. Mamá enfermó desde que mi padre murió, nunca pudo recuperarse, y el golpe fatal fue la muerte de mi hermano mayor en la guerra, y bueno… ― suspiró tratando de contener las lágrimas, y que su voz no se atorase con el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, ― le supliqué, ― confesó con miedo, el temor de que Arthur al igual que ella, la considerara una niña idiota… ― Le rogué para que nos enviara con el tío Pietro, vivir en una ciudad, dejar atrás la vida monótona. Dios, soy tan estúpida, desde… desde esa noche, todo lo que he hecho es gritarme a mi misma, no vayas idiota, no salgas de casa.

Arthur estuvo en silencio, escuchando atentamente lo que ella tenía por decir, parte de él la comprendía, la búsqueda de la aventura, el llamado de algo diferente, cuando era más joven habría actuado de la misma forma imprudente, ― no fue tu culpa Silvana, ― agregó en consuelo, ― y no eres estúpida. La culpa fue de los hombres que los atacaron.

Silvana sintió sus lagrimas calientes, trató de limpiarlas furiosamente con la manga de su camisa, hasta que los dedos ásperos de Arthur reemplazaron la tela, ― no fue tu culpa…

― Mamá murió, y… y podría haber seguido con mis hermanos, mi padre nos enseñó a vivir, teníamos lo necesario, teníamos… tenía todo, solo, debíamos trabajar duro, esforzarnos. 

― ¿Qué edad tenían tus hermanos? ― se sentía mal de preguntar, pero sinceramente estaba, muy a su disgusto, tomando en cuenta las probabilidades.

― Ana de quince, y Bruce de once… ― oh Ana, dulce y salvaje Ana, ella había sido la opositora a las ideas de Silvana, y casi se había aferrado a su casa con uñas y dientes, amenazando que era capaz de sobrevivir sola si Silvana tanto deseaba ir al sur, ― fue mi culpa, ella… era una niña, dios…

El recuerdo de ambos y el entierro de su madre, simplemente desató todas sus emociones. Su pecho se contrajo y fue como si el oxigeno le faltara, quería vomitar, mas se contuvo. Arthur rápidamente lo notó y la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla, ― shhh, tranquila dulce niña, tranquila, mírame… cristo ni siquiera sé lo que digo… jodido dios, Silvana, hey, escúchame, escucha mi voz, tranquila.

Los lánguidos brazos de la muchacha buscaron con desesperación a Arthur, su forma ancha y protectora. ― Concéntrate en mi voz, dulce chica, aquí, fácil, fácil… ― la acunó con ternura, no sabiendo que era capaz de hacer eso, había una sensación familiar, un recuerdo tan lejano, casi borroso pero sumamente dulce, cuando sostuvo a su hijo Issac por primera vez, Eliza le había explicado la forma de hacerlo, tranquilizarlo aunque él se sintiera como un bruto tratando de no romper una fina pieza de cristal, las manos de Arthur no estaban hechas para tal tarea delicada, y qué equivocado estaba, porque así como tranquilizó el llanto desbocado del bebé, también consiguió que Silvana volviera a respirar con normalidad. 

― Gracias, Arthur… 

― Una vez, ― tarareó él, ― también perdí a dos personas valiosas… también siento que fue toda mi culpa, y a veces, despierto perseguido por el miedo.

― ¿Cómo lo haces? ― preguntó Silvana, estaba tan ensimismada en su toque, en la forma en que sus brazos la envolvían amorosamente, que no pasó por su mente preguntar de quién se trataba, a quién había perdido, ― vivir sin ellos.

― No puedes, ― fue sincero, abierto a lo que la crudeza de la vida traía consigo, ― simplemente, dejas que el tiempo pase, y a veces, es más fácil. 

Desde esa conversación reveladora, Arthur y Silvana comenzaron a charlar más sobre algunos aspectos más curiosos de sus vidas. 

Silvana le habló sobre su niñez, su padre enseñándole a identificar hierbas, hongos y frutos aptos para en consumo, cómo su hermano mayor le enseñó a pescar, y cómo su madre se escandalizó cuando le propusieron enseñarla a cazar, esa según ella no era la actividad apropiada para una dama. Mencionó, además, cómo se sintió conforme el mundo se iba apagando, y Arthur se conmovió, pasó tantas cosas, y de todas maneras estaba ahí, con un corazón latiendo.

Él a cambio le habló de su madre, de los vagos recuerdos de su niñez, apenas hizo mención de su padre ausente, fue obvio lo que era, pero nunca notó descontento o molestia en el rostro de Silvana conforme más hablaba, de hecho, una genuina mueca de sorpresa y curiosidad le llenaba el rostro en forma de corazón, que bajo la tenue luz de la fogata, dejaba ver algunas pecas que antes no había notado del todo, y una pálida cicatriz debajo del pómulo izquierdo. Hasta que finalmente llegó a la parte que más temía: ― Hosea y Dutch me dieron un hogar, una verdadera familia… no somos hombres buenos Silvana, pero no somos como los que te atacaron a ti y a tus hermanos.

― Forajidos, ― respondió ella, Arthur tragó grueso, esperaba lo que ella debía agregar luego de esa palabra casi indecible, ― entiendo, no… no soy una niña Arthur, y no voy a juzgarte, quiero decir, mi papá… antes de conocer a mi madre, también corrió con una pandilla. 

Arthur trató de imaginar cómo sería el señor Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron a Wallace Station en la media tarde, Arthur notó rápidamente como Silvana se abrumaba al escuchar el bullicio de voces y pasos con los que la pequeña estación les daba la bienvenida. Ahora ella le aseguraba que podría caminar mejor, las vendas acolchadas y el par de botas viejas que encontraron en el camino fueron suficientes para sus pies, que habían cicatrizado correctamente, aunque Arthur no estaba seguro de eso, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta que Silvana era de un temperamento decidido, y no podía pelear con ella. O al menos, contradecirla. 

― Pediré algunas indicaciones, y conseguiré algunos suministros antes de buscar un buen lugar para acampar ¿te parece bien la idea señorita?

Arthur casi se ruborizó al escuchar la deliciosa risa de Silvana, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, ― Sí, me parece adecuado, pero… Arthur ¿puedo pedirte un favor? ― dijo ella retorciendo sus manos en la tela de su camisa, ― es algo tonto, pero ¿podrías decirme cómo es este lugar? 

Arthur arqueó las cejas, no era bueno para las descripciones, en realidad ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar, pero había trabajado con ella un poco sobre eso, y si era honesto, a esas alturas del viaje, pensó que casi no podía negarle nada. 

― Muy bien, muy bien… veamos por dónde comenzar.

Después de una buena clase interactiva en la que ella quedó totalmente encantada, dejó a Silvana en una banca a las afueras de la estación, le pidió casi como a una niña, que se quedara sentada, no tardaría y buscarían donde acampar. Arthur necesitaba enviar un par de cartas para Hosea, informándole sobre la nueva situación, esperando que, un espacio pudiera ser acondicionado para Silvana.

Querido tío.

Estoy bien, luego de tomar algunas semanas de reflexión finalmente estoy volviendo a casa. Han sido días interesantes y bastante peculiares, te contaré sobre ello cuando vuelva. Sin embargo, necesito un favor y solo a ti podría pedírtelo.

Encontré a una chica, la pobre iba a ser asesinada y violada por una banda que no reconocí, y bueno... Digamos que esa fue mi buena acción del día. Ahora viaja conmigo, le he ofrecido un espacio entre nosotros, ella aceptó casi de inmediato, lo ha perdido todo. Por si no fuera suficiente, ella es ciega. Su nombre es Silvana Stark.

Sé, sé que tal vez pueda ser un poco difícil, pero tengo fe en que pueda adaptarse a nosotros.

Espero que cuando llegue esta carta, me encuentre a un par de días de camino. 

Con amor: Arthur.

Hosea leyó atentamente la carta, ante la mención del apellido un recuerdo vago lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Había escuchado ese apellido, o más bien, lo conocía, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la tienda de Dutch.

— Bueno, al parecer nuestro Arthur volverá en un par de días, — comentó agitando la amarillenta hoja. Dutch suspiró aliviado de una tensión que lo había tenido de mal humor durante semanas.

— Al menos explicó ¿por qué se fue?

Hosea negó, — tú sabes que fue demasiada presión para él, solo debía tomar algo de tiempo, pero verás eso no es lo que me trajo aquí. — Dutch lo interrogó con una mirada expectante y paciente, — no viene solo, al parecer ha encontrado a una chiquilla, no sería problema si cubre su parte, pero al parecer es ciega.

Dutch apenas se mostró sorprendido, pero siguió en silencio. Oh otra boca que alimentar, discretamente giró sus atenciones hacia la tienda de Abigail, todavía deprimida por la ausencia del idiota de John. 

— Bueno, pero quita esa cara Hosea ¡Nuestro muchacho vuelve! Ya veremos la forma de ayudar a la chica. 

Pero Hosea no estaba tan seguro... — Lo sé, me siento feliz, lo hago... Pero Ducth ¿Te dice algo el nombre Stark?

― No realmente ¿Por? ― mencionó sin darle mucha importancia, Hosea suspiró.

― En Oregon ¿No recuerdas? Conocimos a un hombre, Edward, de los Grizzlies

Al parecer Dutch lo recordó cuando su entrecejo fruncido lo delató, ― el viejo Eddie, sí ¿por qué de repente te dieron ganas de recordar fantasmas, Hosea? 

― Al parecer la chica que rescató Arthur, está relacionada con él.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos, mientras miraban hacia el horizonte, aunque en sus rostros, no se podía saber los pensamientos que guardaban. 

Silvana se alertó en cuanto escuchó el rugido ensordecedor del tren, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de una bestia de esa clase, a veces la escuchaba por las noches en un eco muy lejano, pero nunca nada como eso, podía imaginarla masiva, con enormes fauces de hierro caliente capaces de devorarla. Conocía algunas ilustraciones, aunque ya eran recuerdos muy vagos. Escuchó pasos acercándose, y como adivinó, era Arthur.

― Y bien, es hora de ir a casa señorita, tengo todo lo que necesitamos, ― Arthur sonaba más entusiasmado, algo que a ella emocionó. 

― ¡Maravilloso! ¡Oh! Acabo de escuchar el tren llegar, dios es tan aterrador, sabes, de niña pensaba que era una especie de monstruo insaciable que devoraba todo lo que se ponía en su camino, ― ella tarareaba con la emoción y un dejo de miedo sonoro en su timbre sedoso, Arthur la escuchaba atento.

― Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo señorita, ― respondió él intentando seguirle la corriente.

Habían llegado a un punto, en el que mientras charlaban de trivialidades, Arthur la tomaba por la cintura para ayudarla a subir sobre la yegua, y algunas personas sonreían o susurraban, pero no es como si a él le interesara. 

Justo antes de montar, Arthur escuchó un llamado familiar, y la sangre se le congeló. 

― ¡Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí! ― la voz era del padre de Mary…

Pudo haberse escabullido fingiendo no haberlo escuchado, notó cómo Silvana movía la cabeza en búsqueda del origen del llamado. Mas antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, la risa viciosa del señor Gillis se escuchó más cerca, Arthur no tuvo opción que girar sobre su eje, enfrentando al hombre… dios bendito, de verdad lo odiaba. 

― Si es el mal viviente forajido ¡Arthur Morgan! ― el hombre estaba medio ebrio, o demasiado tal vez, su pestilente aroma a whisky barato lo delataba, ― ¿y qué es lo que te trae por aquí? ¿robar? ¿matar? 

― Hola a usted también Mr. Gillis, ― tuvo que requerir toda su fuerza de voluntad no reventarle la boca con un puño, sus nudillos estaban apretados con furia, ― verá, estaba por retirarme así que, si no le molesta…

Pero el señor Gillis era un hombre grosero y provocador, observó con sospecha a la jovencita sobre la yegua y acusó con el dedo índice a Arthur, ― ¿con una jovencita? ¿de dónde la robaste? ¡llamaré a las autoridades! 

Silvana sintió que debía intervenir, no deseaba un escandalo y Arthur estaba demasiado silencioso, ― ¡El señor Arthur no me ha robado de ninguna parte! ― reclamó finalmente con un gesto molesto.

― ¡Ja! Ninguna mujer decente iría de buena gana con este simio, oh a menos que… ¿es esta tu zorra Arthur? ― Ya era suficiente, pero Mr. Gillis tenía una lengua afilada y totalmente llena de veneno que le brotaba debido a su estado alcoholizado, ― sabía que jamás debiste estar a lado de Mary, maldito vago inútil. Oh mi Mary, ahora es feliz ¿sabías? Claro, tiene un esposo decente, no un pobre diablo sin un lugar en dónde caerse muerto, así como… tú…

La carcajada ronca del hombre resonó. Arthur lo tumbó de un golpe, montó sobre boadicea y emprendió un galope enojado, Silvana tuvo que sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que podría caer, Arthur la ignoraba, y comenzaba a asustarse.

― ¡Arthur! ¡Arthur nos vas a matar! 

Algunos minutos después, los cuales parecieron horas, Arthur detuvo a su pobre y agitada montura, su respiración era pesada, Silvana podía sentir el corazón de él palpitando intensamente, tan desbocado como la yegua hace minutos. Había muchas preguntas que ella deseaba hacer, pero sabía que no era el momento correcto. 

― Aquí vamos a acampar…

Ella decidió bajar por su propia cuenta, siendo cuidadosa, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Arthur tan enojado, eso la asustaba, ― ¿quién era ese hombre, Arthur? ¿estás bien?... Arthur, háblame, por favor…

A cambio, la inocente Silvana comenzaba a temblar, era tan horrible no poder ver en esas circunstancias, estaba perdida, lejos de casa, y escuchó sobre el cielo, el rumor de un trueno, la temperatura descendió.


	5. Chapter 5

La lluvia azotó la tierra con su sonido estridente y una furia que pareciera era la misma que Arthur guardaba para si mismo. Silvana no era tonta, la ceguera le había dado algún sentido extra si se deseaba llamarlo de alguna manera, aunque más bien, era prestar atención a las respiraciones, a los movimientos, a la forma en la que Arthur se comportó mientras los ponía a salvo dentro de una cueva lo suficientemente amplia para mantenerlos secos. Ella se sentó junto al fuego, y por si misma comenzó la labor de colocarse su ungüento y nuevas vendas, escuchando detrás de si, una botella destapándose, el suave aroma del alcohol le llegó a la nariz. 

― Puedo oírte, sabes, ― ella comentó finalmente, frustrada, ― pero no voy a preguntar Arthur, no voy a preguntar, solo… dime si vas a estar bien.

No recibió respuesta y eso solo empujó más lejos las cosas entre ambos.

Arthur reflexionó. Nunca había odiado tanto a un hombre, como lo hizo con Mr. Gillis, el hombre era insufrible, presumiendo de una calidad social y moral intachable, cuando en realidad no era más que basura podrida y rancia, que contaminaba todo lo que tocaba. El claro ejemplo de ello, eran sus propios hijos, Jamie era un pobre chico sin carácter, y Mary, oh maldita sea, Mary… se la había arrebatado de las manos como si ella fuera una especie de ternera a la cual vender al mejor postor. Tendría que haberla robado, asaltado su casa durante la noche y llevarla lejos, a donde pudieran comenzar como una pareja con nuevos nombres, pero la misma historia: un par de idiotas enamorados. Más tarde, Arthur se daría cuenta que esos, simplemente eran sueños tontos, los sueños de un pobre idiota, incapaz de abandonar la única vida que conocía. 

A pesar de su ceguera, Silvana se arrastró por el piso en búsqueda de Arthur, su cabeza chocó contra la ancha espalda, despacio se acomodó a su lado, ― cualquier cosa que te haya dicho ese hombre, Arthur, no deberías prestarle atención.

― No sabes nada, ― fue la respuesta escueta y enojada de Arthur, ya había consumido casi media botella, y la que todavía le faltaba, parecía que no sería suficiente, ― no sabes nada…

― Sé más de lo que me atribuyes Arthur… tú eres el que me dijiste que se aprende a vivir con ello, ya sabes, el dolor, ― a tientas trató de alcanzar la botella que supuso estaba en las manos de Arthur, ― ahora, si no vas a dejar de beber, al menos déjame acompañarte ¿sí?

Una risa sin humor salió de la garganta de él, aflojando su agarre de la botella para que Silvana la pudiera sostener. Cuando la muchacha dio un trago envalentonado, observó como todo su rostro se ponía colorado, y una tos intensa llenaba la cueva, ― ¡Cristo, esta cosa sabe horrible! ¿cómo puedes tomarle el gusto? ― se quejó.

Silvana recordaba que a veces robaba cervezas de su padre, y a escondidas con sus hermanos, las bebían detrás de la casa, una vez su madre los había descubierto, y la tunda que recibieron, había sido suficiente para no volverlo a considerar. Pero una cosa era la cerveza, y otra muy diferente, fue el Whisky… cayó ligero pero ardiente sobre su estómago, le quemó la garganta y el golpe de alcohol la mareó, definitivamente el alcohol jamás iba a ser uno de sus vicios.

― No lo bebes por el sabor Silvana, lo bebes por sus efectos, aunque… ― suspiró resignado, ― a mi parece que ya no me los proporciona.

― Entonces no lo bebas, ― susurró, sin soltar la botella meditó si darle otro sorbo, era la primera vez que experimentaba esa clase de cosas, una nueva vida, y de alguna manera se sintió más relajada, ― y creo, que ya estoy entendiendo.

Empinó la boca de la botella en sus labios y dio otro trago, esta vez más moderado, antes de dejar que Arthur se la quitara de las manos, ― divino Jesús, niña, dame eso.

Otra vez el silencio se volvió a hacer un espacio entre ambos, Arthur miraba la lluvia caer, Silvana solo descansaba contra su hombro, perdida en la oscuridad. Cuando él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, se percató de más detalles de su cara lozana, bendita en la juventud, era… era una muchacha bonita, demasiado suave y delicada para ese mundo horrible. 

― Si mi madre me viera, ― masculló Silvana, ― o Anna, oh dios mío, si Anna me viera ahora, ― la sonrisa de esa chiquilla, fue la cosa más bonita que Arthur contempló, ― la modesta Silvana bebiendo hombro a hombro con un terrible forajido… sabes, ella te habría amado tanto, madre le contaba historias de indomables hombres fuera de la ley y esas cosas… 

― Sabes que no es tan fantástico como lo quieren hacer ver ¿verdad? ― gruñó él.

― ¿Podrías romper las ilusiones de una niña? ― arremetió Silvana de vuelta.

― No, no podría…

Y bebieron, una botella, dos botellas… y todo se sentía demasiado irreal. El sopor de la bebida relajó sus cuerpos.

Silvana se sentía desinhibida, por primera vez en semanas se había quitado de encima un peso que no sabía, llevaba sobre los hombros. La sensación era parecida a caer y detenerse sin llegar realmente al piso, mientras el calor aumentaba y las risas sonaban entre las paredes de la cueva. 

La idea de saber cómo era Arthur apretó su pecho con un latido acelerado. Cuando quedó ciega, había tocado los rostros de su madre y hermanos para mantener frescos los recuerdos. Sus dedos se habían sensibilizado para poder percibir cada detalle, cada arruga y particular marca que hubiera. Tomando valor, preguntó directamente: — ¿Me dejarías tocar tu cara, Arthur? — él se sorprendió ante la petición, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho... 

Silvana tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos somnolientos, se veía terriblemente hermosa y pensó en ella casi como una condena. No tuvo que responder a su pregunta, en cuanto sintió las tersas manos deslizándose por el rastrojo de su barba, Silvana arrastró los pulgares sobre los labios resecos de Arthur, él se estremeció conteniendo la respiración, la presión delicada lo azotó como un rayo, tocó sus pómulos, sus párpados cerrados, su nariz... Y tiró con suavidad de su cabello cenizo, — eres muy guapo Arthur.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro de Arthur, y al igual que ella, él colocó sus dedos entorno al rostro de Silvana, se preguntó ¿Qué se sentiría besarla? No había intimado de esa forma con una mujer hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si recordaba cómo hacerlo adecuadamente, su último beso había sido Mary, y maldijo su recuerdo, porque dolía saber que hubo vida después de Arthur Morgan. Acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus dedos ásperos, envalentonado por el alcohol plantó un beso tímido y casto sobre los labios de Silvana. 

Ella sintió que iba a explotar, una serie de emociones se acumularon en su pecho, el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta cuando Arthur la besó, y se sintió glorioso. 

Nunca antes la habían besado, de niña observó los besos robados de su hermano mayor a otras niñas, los besos entre sus padres, pero jamás pensó que se sentirían de esa manera, porque entonces Arthur empujó su lengua contra ella, y en respuesta Silvana abrió la boca. El asalto fue como la marea rompiendo contra las rocas, tibio y húmedo, ardiente de deseo con un sabor fuerte a whisky y tabaco. Inexperta como era, se dejó llevar, tímidamente mordisqueo los labios de Arthur, sacándole un gemido gutural, que para él fue como una invitación.

Todo estaba ardiendo, su piel, su cabeza, el núcleo de sus emociones ante lo desconocido. Arthur la besaba como un amante a su amada, como en las canciones, como en las novelas de romance que su madre le ocultaba porque no eran lectura para una señorita, la besaba y amaba la sensación de sus gruesas manos deslizándose por su garganta hasta las costillas, presionando su piel, más abajo, más abajo, y el fuego encontró la gasolina.

Arthur a cambio se sintió en el paraíso, satisfaciendo el hambre en cada movimiento de su boca sobre los dulces labios de Silvana. Bebía de ella como un sediento, reteniendo cada detalle de ella en la memoria, la palma de Arthur era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar la curva en la cintura de Silvana, la empujó hacia el piso, para cubrirla con su cuerpo ancho, encajando perfectamente para él, como si ese fuera su propósito. Ella, inocente e inexperta trataba de responder a sus demandas. 

Silvana gimió, sorprendida por su propia voz necesitada, en un agonizante estupor, sintió las manos de Arthur asaltar sin reparo la extensión de sus piernas. Silvana trató de sacudir la perturbación en su cabeza que picaba con las palabras devotas de una madre muerta, pero lo que nacía en su estómago, era una sugerente obsesión que ya no atendía al raciocinio, que la empujaba hacía el deseo que había estado cultivando en secreto. 

... Deseo, una palabra pecaminosa, un camino seguro hacia el infierno, porque las señoritas no piensan en las manos de forajidos, envueltas en sus gargantas o entre sus piernas. Empujó la cadera hacia adelante, intoxicada por el toque rugoso de los dedos de Arthur, y era como si él estuviera abriendo los pétalos de una flor empapada en rocío. 

Silvana era una belleza salvaje, criada lejos de la codicia de los hombres civilizados, era como una tierra virgen inexplorada que solo lo empujaba a adentrarse más, con sus peligros y sus bondades, incluso borracho, Arthur se percató de pequeñas cicatrices viejas y pálidas que adornaban la piel como un libro que le contaba una historia maravillosa. La abrazó tan desesperadamente, deseando que ese aroma a lilas, hierba y humo lo impregnara. Dejó de besarla en los labios solo para hundirse en la curva de su cuello, saboreando su piel ligeramente húmeda por el sudor, la apretó contra su pecho para sentir el latido furioso de su corazón. 

El mundo dejó de existir cuando descubrió el tesoro oculto entre las piernas de Silvana. Estaba húmeda, recibiendo las caricias pecaminosas con dulces gemidos. Y ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Todo pasó entre la bruma espesa del alcohol mezclado al deseo y todas las emociones que ambos habían reprimido, cuando Silvana se percató de su desnudez con la brisa helada besándole la piel, tembló por la expectativa y algo de miedo, pero también deseo de hacer explotar ese nudo tenso que se había formado en su bajo vientre. 

Arthur la devoró con adoración, dejó chupones sobre sus clavículas y pechos, pronto florecieron huellas rojizas en su garganta junto al rastro caliente de unos dedos entorno a las delgadas piernas, y finalmente, Arthur se enfundó en ella con un movimiento limpio, algo en Silvana se desgarró, pero estaba tan adormecida en el placer, que apenas se quejó. 

Y la tomó. Para él. Sus pieles chocaron, se fundieron en cada empuje y gemido, hasta que Arthur se derramó en ella, hasta que Silvana sintió que podía alcanzar las estrellas y la realidad la golpeó con tal fuerza, que por un momento pensó que volvería a ver nítidamente los colores y las formas.


	6. Chapter 6

Despertó a primera luz, suaves gotas de lluvia golpearon su cabeza como el sonido de balas, Arthur maldijo, detuvo su tren de pensamientos casi de inmediato en cuanto notó su estado de desnudez, luego un calor familiar junto a su cuerpo, y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Se levantó para observar la desastrosa escena, — oh maldito idiota, maldito, maldito idiota... — murmuró mientras trataba de digerir el asunto, algo desagradable se mezcló con la sensación de querer vomitar, tanto por la resaca como por los rastros de sangre seca que había en su miembro medio duro. 

Silvana no tardo en despertar, su mente lentamente la llevaba a la realidad, con la brisa fría lamiéndole la piel, la cabeza le punzó en protesta, por dios, jamás había bebido y prometió jamás volver a hacerlo cuando sintió su estómago protestando como si fuera a sacar todas sus entrañas por la garganta. Tragó duro, cuando se movió, sintió la desnudez de su cuerpo... Silvana entró en pánico, buscando a tientas lo que fuera para cubrirse, el silencio ensordecedor la hizo temblar, — A... Arth, — tenía la garganta seca, trató de sentarse, pero una particular molestia entre sus piernas la llevó a los recuerdos difusos de la noche anterior... Unas manos callosas recorriéndola, unos labios secos en su cuerpo, la sensación de sentirse totalmente llena, Silvana respiró agitada.

Más silencio y estaba por entrar en llanto, hasta que sintió un toque familiar en su brazo, — 'morning, — era la voz de Arthur, tensa y seca, — ¿Cómo estás? 

¿Qué se supone que tendría que contestar? Le dolía horriblemente la cabeza, sus músculos protestaban, sus huesos crujían, y... Y... 

Más joven, Silvana había recibido la charla que se supone, todas las señoritas debían recibir de sus madres, el cómo vienen los bebés, y el cómo se esperaba que se comportara durante su noche de bodas. Guardarse para su esposo, permitiendo que solo él pudiera tocarla, y llevarla todas las noches sin protesta ni obstáculo, porque eso era lo que hacen las damas adecuadas... Y todas esas cosas que se supone, la harían una buena esposa, — ... Bien, creo, — no había otra forma de contestar, estaba demasiado asustada, Arthur no la había forzado de eso estaba segura porque pese a la bruma mental, guardaba pedazos sueltos de lo sucedido, y en todo momento, su toque y sus besos se sintieron bien ¿Cómo podría ser algo malo cuando ella lo había disfrutado? O al menos eso era lo que ella se empeñaba en pensar cada vez que luchaba por recordar con mejor detalle lo que ocurrió. 

Arthur gruñó en respuesta, mientras le devolvía la ropa colocándola en el regazo de la muchacha. En silencio ella se volvió a vestir, guardando en su garganta el sonido de sorpresa y algo de dolor que se extendía en su entrepierna. 

— ¿Tienes hambre? — y allí estaba otra vez, ese sonido distante y tenso que Silvana comenzaba a odiar. 

— No, siento que cualquier cosa que vaya a mi estómago ahora, va a salir tan pronto como entre...

Arthur no dijo nada... Y era mortificante. 

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Estaba demasiado asustado para pensar claramente, pero jodido dios, había desvirgado a la muchacha como un bruto, se aprovechó de ella, de su estado indefenso, de su embriaguez y amabilidad para deslizarse entre ella como un ladrón, un asqueroso ladrón. Y entonces pensó en John.

Lo había juzgado tan mal, pensó de él lo peor, y por un momento Arthur había sentido cierta superioridad moral que lo ayudaba a lidiar con toda la mierda, pero ahora ¿Qué lo hacía mejor que él? ¿Con qué derecho podía juzgarlo? Arthur sintió todo su cuerpo temblando cuando la realización de quizá haber dejado preñada a Silvana, lo asaltó. Había pasado de esa manera con Eliza, había bastado solo una noche para a los pocos meses, enterarse que la había dejado con un bebé en espera, a la vida le gustaba tener esa clase de ironías mezquinas. 

— Arthur — la voz trémula de Silvana lo sacó de sus pensamientos salvajes, — creo, creo que necesito lavarme...

De repente la cueva se sentía demasiado sofocante. O tal vez era el hecho de que ambos, estaban demasiado tensos y asustados por lo ocurrido. Como quiera que fuera, ayudó a Silvana, empacó todo, sintiendose como un monstruo al ver la mancha roja que impregnaba su saco de dormir, 

Partieron, e hicieron una parada rápida en un riachuelo cercano donde ella pudiera... Pudiera hacer lo que quiera que fuera.

Silvana medito por largos momentos lo que se supone que sucedería ahora, nada la había asustado tanto, como la perspectiva de quedar embarazada fuera del matrimonio ¿Arthur se haría cargo? ¿Cómo se supone que cuidaría de un niño en su estado? ¿Era siquiera capaz? Tantas preguntas sin una respuesta clara, y la pobre mujer sintió el deseo desesperado de llorar, aunque no lo hizo. Su desconocimiento sobre el mundo, la hizo darse cuenta que, debía adaptarse, o morir.

La tensión entre ambos casi había llegado a un punto álgido, Arthur hablaba solo lo estrictamente necesario, y Silvana no se atrevía a presionar o hacer algo más, era un asunto casi prohibido, que ella contradijera la voz masculina, después de todo la mujer servía dócilmente a la voluntad de los hombres, o eso es lo que le enseñaron. Aunque muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que tarde o temprano, debían punzar el tema y dejar salir todo lo que se había estado conteniendo.

Arthur divisó finalmente el campamento, Bill se encontraba de guardia, preguntando quién demonios estaba allí, en otra ocasión Arthur podía haber respondido con alguna respuesta sarcástica, esta vez pasó de largo. Enganchó a su dulce Boadicea, para luego ayudar a Silvana, los dos en silencio estuvieron frente a frente por escasos segundos, antes de que Susan se acercara, con el rostro iluminado de ver nuevamente a Arthur.

― ¡Señor Morgan! Bendito dios al fin regresó, ― su particular tono entre el regaño y el alivio tranquilizó a Arthur, sintiendo que finalmente estaba de vuelta en la seguridad de su casa, ― Y veamos ¿qué tienes ahí? ― señaló al notar la figura alta de Silvana junto a la yegua, ― Hosea me lo dijo, no te preocupes ¿cómo está ella? Pobrecita, debió pasar, por tanto, ― oh Miss. Grimshaw no tenía idea de cuanto, pensaba Arthur, ― hola dulzura, aquí, mi nombre es Susan ¿puedo saber el tuyo? ― fue inusualmente amable, casi maternal acercándose despacio a Silvana que permaneció quieta, ― déjame ayudarte a instalarte, te preparamos una tienda, y seguramente debes tener hambre, venga, venga.

La voz de la mujer que acaparó los oídos de Silvana, le trajo una tranquilidad que no había tenido desde que habían dejado atrás a la curandera en Ambarino, despacio como un ciervo se dejó tocar, las manos de Susan se envolvieron con gentileza entorno a las de ella que estaban fuertemente apretadas contra su regazo. Grimshaw tiró de ella, para poder llevarla hacia la tienda que le había preparado, ― señor Morgan, Hosea y Dutch te están esperando, es mejor que vayas a verlos, tienes mucho que explicarles.

Arthur resopló frustrado, no quería, o más bien, no tenía el valor de mirar ni a Hosea ni a Dutch, era incapaz de explicarles todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo, debía ver la verdad a la cara y enfrentarse a lo que había estado temiendo durante la última semana… 

Susan condujo despacio a Silvana, y el llanto de un bebé la sacó de sus pensamientos, ― oh, tranquila querida, ese es Jack, el bebé de Miss. Roberts, nació hace un par de meses, ― dijo Grimshaw distraídamente, ― es un chico dulce que no suele molestar a nadie durante la noche. Recibirás más desvelos por las borracheras de Uncle o Bill, antes que por el llanto del pequeño Jack.

Un niño en ese lugar era algo que Silvana no esperaba, y concluyó, que quizá le agradaría estar ahí.


	7. Chapter 7

El tiempo volvió a tomar su cauce con los días pasajeros, llevándolos a un nuevo y caluroso mes.

Silvana se había adaptado bien al campamento, Susan elogiaba que incluso ciega tenía mejor habilidad en las manos que Tilly a la hora de remendar y coser las camisas agujereadas de Sean y Uncle, realmente apenas eran con ella incluida, tres mujeres las responsables de que ese grupo de inadaptados, no estuviera ahogándose en su inmundicia (todas esas, por supuesto, palabras de la señora Grimshaw).

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los ánimos en el campamento subieron, Bill, Uncle y Sean empezaron a beber junto a la fogata, cantando y riendo, Arthur sin embargo, evitó unirse a ellos, quedándose en su tienda para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas.

Evitó en lo posible profundizar en el tema de Silvana, pese a saber, que tarde o temprano eso terminaría por morderle el trasero. Abrió su diario y pasó algunas páginas leyendo lo poco que había escrito en el último mes:

_Abril 1895_

_«Dejé el campamento por algunas semanas, sentí que me iba a asfixiar con la cantidad de problemas que el imbécil de Marston provocó, Hosea y Dutch no pudieron ver más allá, cegados por la admiración y el cariño que le tienen al chico, aunque no puedo culparlos, yo también lo amaba, y prácticamente al igual que a mí, ambos criaron a ese mocoso. Todo hubiera sido más fácil, sino fuera porque últimamente el recuerdo de Eliza me ha estado persiguiendo, le fallé, y cada día la culpa consume más la poca razón que me queda. Espero que por su propio bien, Marston no vuelva._

_Desde entonces tuve las ideas más ridículas, una de ellas considerar casarme con Abigail y darle a ese niño un padre… pero supongo que fue la culpa y la necesidad de sentir que puedo reparar mis errores. Lo cierto es que, en el lío en el que me he metido, ha deshecho esa posibilidad.»_

_Mayo 1895_

_«Y cuando creía que las cosas no podrían ir peor, me he encontrado con una pobre chiquilla que estaba por ser violada y asesinada. Por supuesto, maté a sus agresores._

_Resulta que la muchacha es ciega.»_

_«La he llevado con una curandera en Ambarino, va a sobrevivir de eso estoy seguro, y su compañía para mi sorpresa, resultó ser bastante agradable, descubri con satisfacción que es una chica amable, dulce, aunque muy blanda para este mundo tan brutal, la he tomado bajo mi protección hasta saber qué hacer con ella, he considerado llevarla con la pandilla, sin embargo, me temo que no pueda seguirnos el ritmo de vida, pero… quién sabe, tal vez esconda más de lo que aparenta. Ya veremos._

_Silvana Stark es un misterio que no puedo descifrar.»_

_«El padre de Mary Gillis es un desgraciado, nunca pensé que odiaría tanto a un hombre como a él, detestable, avaro, arrogante, un pobre borracho que jamás ha perdido la oportunidad de recordarme la terrible elección que sería para su hija. Lo cierto es, que, si no amara tanto a su hija, ya le hubiera metido un poco de plomo en ese cerebro de pájaro que tiene._

_En unos días más estaré de vuelta con la pandilla, y entonces, podré aclarar mis pensamientos.»_

_Junio 1895_

_«Dios sabe que soy el peor de los pecadores, y tampoco es como si esperase su misericordia, parece ser que hace mucho que me he alejado de su gracia, y que él hizo oídos sordos a cualquier oración que tuviera intención de ofrecerle._

_Asesino, ladrón, embustero, mentiroso, violento… Y ahora por si no hubiera sido suficiente, también, he deshonrado a una muchacha que no hizo más que depositar su confianza en mí._

_Había prometido que, si Marston regresaba, le haría pasar por cosas indecibles por su traición y forma de actuar, mira lo amarga que es la ironía, cuando ya ni siquiera sé si tenga cara para poder hacerle frente. No somos tan diferentes.»_

Terminó de garabatear, y miró fijamente las letras plasmadas sobre las hojas amarillentas, hasta que pequeños pasos lo interrumpieron, y una figura familiar se paró frente a su tienda: Abigail, acompañada de Silvana.

―Me pidió traerla aquí ¿estás ocupado Arthur? ― preguntó Abigail, Silvana a su lado lucía cohibida, como si estuviera arrepintiéndose.

―No hay problema, adelante, ― él, sin embargo, no podía continuar en el silencio que lentamente lo estaba ahogando.

Roberts los dejó a solas, Arthur tomó la mano de Silvana para poder llevarla hasta un cajón donde ella pudiera sentarse, él se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el catre, y permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato.

―Quería agradecerte, ― comenzó Silvana venciendo su tembloroso miedo, ―todos, han sido amables, sobre todo Abigail.

―Bueno supongo que me da gusto saber eso, es decir, realmente lo hace, me alegra… ― ¿Y qué se supone que le diría después? ¿De qué manera abordar el tema espinoso de “ _esa_ ” noche?

―La señora Grimshaw me dijo que si hago suficiente trabajo el señor Pearson podría facilitarme algunas pieles para una tienda propia, Abigail y Jack necesitan su propio espacio, ― de repente el mundo no tenía sentido, ya no era una niña en la protección de su hogar, y los fantasmas de su familia eran bultos borrosos en su cabeza, ahora solo quedaban voces que comenzaban a distorsionarse, Silvana nunca se había sentido tan sola como en ese momento, pero hizo de tripas corazón, ―y quería decirte… Arthur, yo, necesitaba… necesito decirte que… ― el aire se le atoraba en los pulmones, y el empuje de las palabras tembló en la garganta de Silvana, ―no importa lo que ocurrió esa noche, no me forzaste de ninguna manera y aunque estuvo mal, me alivia que hayas sido tú.

Arthur se atragantó, sintió como si sobre su cuerpo hubieran derramado una cubeta de agua helada, casi soltó una carcajada sin humor, aunque se contuvo, ―no sabes lo que dices…

―Déjame terminar, ― interrumpió ella, ―no has sido otra cosa más que amable conmigo en los últimos dos meses que te he conocido, viniste a mi cuando nadie más lo hizo, y de no ser por ti, no habría sobrevivido… ― no había lagrimas en sus ojos donde otra mujer se hubiera roto, ―fue un terrible error, en el que también tuve la culpa.

―Silvana no… dios, yo debía cuidar de ti, y…

Otra vez fue interrumpido, la chica a pesar de todo, tenía cierto fuego primitivo en ella. Esta, era la primera vez que Arthur verdaderamente podía detenerse a mirarla bien, sentada frente a él, y con la tenue luz de la lámpara, dejaba ver los rasgos de la chiquilla, rostro largo con aspecto manso salpicado en pecas, el cabello una maraña de rizos indomables como fuego, y los ojos, aunque ciegos, eran un par de gemas azules salpicadas con chispas grises que le daban cierto aire salvaje, de alguna manera le recordaba a un zorro, sobre todo por esa postura precavida con la espalda recta y las manos firmes acunadas en el regazo.

La seguridad con la que las palabras de Silvana fluyeron, provocaban que Arthur se sintiera más resuelto a hablar el tema delicado, lo que no calculó, fue el enfoque directo, la forma en la que ella parecía aligerar el tema con palabras que él mismo había temido escuchar, porque a veces uno nunca sabía lidiar con las personas como ella: fáciles y abiertas al mundo a pesar de sus crueldades.

―Y lo hiciste. Lo que pasó, no dije que estuviera bien, se supone que debía guardarme para mi marido, pero está hecho, cometimos un error que podemos reparar, Arthur estamos vivos y eso es lo que importa, ―dijo Silvana en contundencia, no obstante su espíritu vaciló en la incertidumbre de lo que él tendría por respuesta.

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―preguntó Arthur sin terminar de entenderla, por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente complaciente y suave.

―Madre siempre me dijo que tomara un día a la vez… supongo que lo he hecho.

―¿Qué hay de las consecuencias? ― ese era el punto al que Arthur temía llegar ― ¿Qué pasa si he puesto un bebé en ti?

Silvana no fue capaz de responder, porque ni siquiera ella podía explicarlo, guardaba la esperanza de que, si era suficientemente afortunada, no habría un bebé por el cual preocuparse, pero a recientes fechas, la fortuna no le había sonreído.

―Siempre supe que un día sería madre, ― fue una respuesta débil, ella lo sabía. En otras circunstancias no sería un problema, en otras circunstancias aceptaría con la misma docilidad: un marido forajido que apenas la visitara unas pocas veces al año, como lo había hecho su propio padre, ―puede ser mío, solamente mío, como Jack es para Abigail…

La realización de aquello golpeó duramente a Arthur, ―no sabes lo que dices cariño.

―Y aun es demasiado temprano para saberlo, ya sabes… ― Silvana se encogió de hombros, ―pase lo que pase Arthur, antes que todo eres el hombre que me rescató, me salvaste la vida… hagamos esto un día a la vez.

Silvana finalmente buscó a tientas las manos de Arthur, fallando un par de veces hasta que él la interceptó, el contraste entre los tamaños fue algo a destacar, así como la suavidad, sin embargo, había algo que compartieron: el temor del mañana.

Respirando hondo, ambos pensaron: _un día a la vez._


	8. Chapter 8

Resolver la decisión que había estado rondando por su cabeza durante los últimos tres días, lo condujo a noches sin dormir con recuerdos que había considerado perdidos entre el sopor del alcohol y la sangre que se le metía por debajo de las uñas; la violencia solía ser una especie de sedante que lo mantuvo en línea recta, ahora con todo lo ocurrido, nuevamente su cabeza se volvió un revoltijo de emociones agrias que tendría que enfrentar de golpe.

A veces imaginaba un mundo donde Eliza no hubiera muerto, Isaac ahora mismo sería casi un hombre, cuidaría bien de su madre y entonces Arthur dejaría de visitarlos con el tiempo, porque los hombres como él no suelen tener finales felices, y entre menos gente los involucrara con él, hubieran corrido menos peligro de ser usados como una palanca en su contra. Y amaba terriblemente a otra mujer, nunca pudo ofrecerle a Eliza lo que otros hombres podrían haberle ofrecido, él no era para la familia.

Acostar a una mujer era fácil sobre todo cuando eran tan bellas como las que había tenido la fortuna de encontrar en su vida, pero amarlas era un asunto aparte y su corazón idiota siempre había tenido debilidad por Mary Gillis. Ese era el motivo por el que evitaba a las chicas de saloon, o cualquier clase de propuesta rápida y sugerente de las encantadoras mozas. Eliza un ejemplo de las consecuencias, Eliza estaba muerta, y su hijo con ella. Todo lo que le quedaban eran: recuerdos dolorosos, culpas impagables, y sueños absurdos de una vida en soledad, lejos de la brutal civilización, un lugar donde nadie fuera capaz de encontrarlos a él y a su tristeza.

Sacudió el absurdo de sus pensamientos cuando centró su atención en la diligente obediencia de Silvana a lado de Susan, que le indicaba lo que se debía hacer, parecía entusiasmada de aprender nuevas habilidades, y Arthur pensó amargamente, que las cosas podrían continuar su cauce, podría ignorarla y pretender que su vida era la misma... Luego se acordaba de John, cómo fingió que todo estaba bien, que todo sería tal como siempre fue, entonces la vida lo golpeó en la cara. Arthur se restregó el rostro totalmente frustrado, y saber que tanto Hosea como Dutch le pisaban los talones, no ayudaba.

—No voy a cuestionar tus acciones hijo, — como un jodido fantasma Hosea se paró junto a él y Arthur se sacudió.

—Temo que no sea una vida para ella, — Arthur confesó despacio, —pero tampoco tengo la intención de dejarla a su suerte, sería mil veces maldito antes de...

Antes de dejarla como lo hizo con Eliza.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error, no volvería a ser ese chico idiota, Silvana no merecía conformarse con migajas de caridad, una pequeña casa que ella tuviera que sostener sola... Silvana no merecía el destino de Eliza, y Arthur había tomado una decisión empujada por el remordimiento, la culpa y el temor.

— ¿Has hablado con Dutch sobre el tema? — Hosea preguntó, sin despegar la mirada de la muchachita.

—No, pero lo haré, tiene que saber y... Bueno, siempre nos lo has dicho Hosea, tenemos que ser hombres.

El hombre mayor soltó una risa cargada en nostalgia. Había visto crecer a Marston y Morgan, fueron los hijos que nunca tuvo, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que realmente no eran suyos, ni de Dutch, que, pese a sus esfuerzos, ambos llegaron a él moldeados y todo lo que a él le quedaba, era ofrecer su consejo.

—Sabes que entonces, tienes que casarte con ella... Hijo. — No pretendía sonar decepcionado, de hecho, a veces quería dar ese tirón de cuerda para que, de una vez, Arthur tuviera la vida que deseó para sí mismo, y qué mejor que una señorita dulce para apaciguar el carácter inflexivo de Arthur, —el amor puede venir con el tiempo.

Y eso es a lo que Arthur más temía... Que el amor no fraguara, que Silvana fuera el reemplazo de Eliza, y de alguna forma, menguar la culpa.

La visitaba cada cierto tiempo para asegurarse de que Isaac tuviera lo necesario, y aunque compartieron una cama en los escasos días que él se daba para estar con ellos, nunca más volvieron a intimar, su cuerpo se sentía rígido.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no puedo amarla? ¿Qué pasa si no quiero dejar la pandilla? Hosea no puedo ser un hombre de familia, conoces ese sentimiento.

Hosea lo miró con severidad y comprensión, suspiró mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, —entonces, das lo mejor de ti, y ella lo entenderá, ella no es Eliza, — puntualizó viendo los engranajes en la cabeza de Arthur, —ella no es una chica de saloon que puede valerse por sí misma, Silvana apenas conoce el mundo, y no eres la clase de hombre que se desentiende de sus acciones, te eduqué mejor que eso Arthur.

Ella no era Eliza...

—Si para finales del verano ella está de encargo, me casaré con ella, — dijo Arthur finalmente.

Las voces fueron reemplazadas por la tranquilidad del campamento.

Antes del ocaso, mientras el sol comenzaba a colorearse de naranjas y azules profundos, Arthur lo decidió:

«Ella es demasiado joven» pensó, mientras la miraba coser las sabanas desgastadas del catre de Hosea. Silvana no era nada parecida a las mujeres de su pasado, pero de alguna manera le recordó un poco a su señora madre... Quiere decir, en la pasividad abnegada, la observó al cuidado de Jack, mientras Abigail estaba demasiado ocupada en lavar ropa o ayudar al señor Pearson con el guisado, Silvana lo acunaba cuidadosamente, y cantaba con voz hechizante hasta dejarlo nuevamente dormido, ella sería una maravillosa madre, pudo darse cuenta. Fue criada para ser una esposa, ella le había dicho, y no era complicado adivinarlo en su forma de hablar, de caminar por detrás de las personas con una distancia recatada a pesar de su ceguera, y la manera en que sus manos se envolvían sobre la tela que cosía. Era extraño, porque Mary fue una dama adecuada, incapaz de manchar sus bonitos vestidos en tierra y agua, jamás la había visto bordar o cocinar, nunca exploró en ella esa faceta, tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para verlo en Eliza, fuerte y valiente Eliza con su voz alta, sus risas seguras y desvergonzadas. Mary jamás habría tenido los dedos endurecidos por los pinchazos de las agujas, por tallar la ropa en la piedra, o por rascar en las hortalizas.

La comparativa es inevitable, la voz de Hosea persistió en su cabeza y cobró vida propia. Tenía que casarse con Silvana, no por amor ni placer, es porque el honor lo demandaba, o al menos el poco que le quedaba, se preguntó si estaba tan desesperado por salvar su alma, que por eso había considerado colocarse las cadenas entorno a las muñecas, sabiéndose una vez hombre de familia, cualquier oportunidad de volver al pasado, se le cerraría en la cara de un portazo.

Caminó decidido, no obstante, las manos le temblaron y la desesperación de sentir un cigarrillo en sus labios, lo hizo sacar el último medio arrugado que guardaba celosamente en la bolsa de su camisa.

Lo que iba a pedirle no fue algo fácil. No la obligaría, ya se lo ha repetido varias veces. — ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella levantó la cabeza en búsqueda de la voz de Arthur, con los ojos perdidos, ocultos detrás de un velo opaco que apenas le permitía ver bultos y sombras grises. — Claro.

Arthur no sabía por dónde comenzar, a su edad, muchos hombres estaban con las barrigas sobresaliendo por el guiso de sus esposas, y las rodillas cansadas por cargar tanto a niños como bultos de trigo. Pero Arthur Morgan no era cualquier hombre, y allí tiene a Hosea y Dutch que para sus años seguían siendo hombres libres, es entonces que se dio cuenta, que por irónico que fuera, la tan amada libertad que Dutch tan desesperadamente buscó, era una condena segura a la soledad, Arthur cuestionó el precio.

No hablaron por un largo momento, mas Silvana no pareció impacientarse, — ¿Cómo te has sentido? ¿Hay algo que necesites?

El rostro de ella era algo ilegible.

— Todos han sido buenos, y amables, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte Arthur.

Sabía qué palabras usar, sabía la forma de complementarse en ese mundo para el que, (pareciera) siempre estuvo hecha.

Ambos sabían que llegarían a ese momento, cuando tres días atrás, Silvana había cedido sobre sus rodillas, su gentil rostro siempre pálido, había adquirido un color amarillento, la señora Grimshaw trató de ser amable a su manera, excusando a la chica con que probablemente era porque no había comido bien, después de todo el estrés y el viaje, pero Arthur dudó cuando notó la preocupación persistente en el rostro de Silvana, y luego había escuchado sin querer, la conversación que tuvo con Abigail:

_«—No he sangrado, — su vocecita era temblorosa, Abigail la consoló con suaves caricias sobre las manos. Después de Susan, Abigail se había ganado con facilidad la amistad de Silvana, entre mujeres rodeadas de hombres, era más simple adaptarse y abrirse._

_—¿Has tenido otra clase de síntomas además de ese? — el tono de Roberts era mortificado, ella era madre, ella entendería mejor._

_—No soporto el olor de la carne cruda, y... Me duelen, ya sabes... A veces se sienten duros, es... No lo sé._

_Abigail pareció entender cuando la abrazó contra su regazo, era curioso, siendo menor que Silvana, era ella quien tomaba la postura de una madre.»_

—Me alegra saber eso, — Arthur sintió la necesidad de quitarle una hoja de árbol seca que tenía atorada en el cabello, pero se mantuvo rígido y quieto, —yo... No fue mi intención hacerlo, lo prometo, pero... Te escuché con Abigail y... ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Silvana contuvo la respiración, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos brillaron, intentando contener un sollozo, —lo lamento...

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Arthur negó, ella no tenía que disculparse por nada, era él quien tendría que hacerlo, pero una vez más, ambos pertenecían a estratos totalmente distintos, costumbres y formas en las que afrontaban al mundo con su sórdida realidad.

—Hey, hey, tranquila ¿Por qué las lágrimas, dulce chica?

—No quiero ocultarte cosas Arthur pero esto... Me supera, es difícil y, y solo quería comprobarlo antes de decirte. Escuché lo que hizo ese chico John, Hosea me contó y estaba asustada de que quisieras irte.

La realidad era más cruda de lo que Arthur esperaba.

—No soy John, — dijo con tensión en la voz, y dolor en el pecho, —no dejaré a la pandilla.

_No te dejaré a ti_ , quería decirle, pero había tantas fallas en su vida, que acordó jamás prometer algo que no podría cumplir.

—No quiero ser una carga, puedo trabajar, Susan dice que incluso ciega tengo mejores puntadas que Abigail y Tilly, — ambos tuvieron que reír en complicidad, desvaneciendo un poco la tristeza de Silvana, —he mejorado con el señor Pearson y me gusta estar aquí, lo hago, de verdad.

Seguía siendo una niña.

—Shh, shh, no eres una carga para nadie, querida, le gustas a todos aquí, pero... Cristo. Silvana, no soy John, — repitió, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que a ella, —y es por eso que creo, creo que debemos casarnos.

Silvana se estremeció.

—¿Casarnos?

—Si, supongo... No, no voy a obligarte, sino quieres, pero siempre estaré a tu lado, ya sabes.

Ella suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que formar una familia, aunque no de esa manera. Cuando era más joven, su padre la había llevado de pesca, recordaba que sus ojos comenzaban a perder la luz, así que debía tomarla de la mano.

_«—Cuando seas mayor, tendrás un esposo, tu propia familia... Me aseguraré de que sea un buen hombre... Gentil y fuerte.»_

Arthur era gentil, lo sentía en sus manos, su agarre seguro y su voz amable, fuerte cuando la cargaba par ayudarla a subir sobre Boadicea, y además, honorable... La salvó de un destino peor que la muerte.

Los matrimonios no siempre fueron por amor.

—Yo... — Silvana siempre fue obediente, —creo, sí, creo que puedo, podemos...

Ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para lo que eso significaba.

—No va a ser fácil, ― dijo Arthur con renuencia.

―Lo sé, ― fue la respuesta reservada de Silvana.

―Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para darte estabilidad, pero no puedo prometerte nada, lo entiendes ¿verdad? ― Arthur empujaba, quizá algo en él esperaba una negativa que lo aliviara de la carga, entonces su corazón dolía por ser tan vil, no merecía a Silvana, ella no merecía a un viejo acabado e irreparable como él.

―Entiendo Arthur… ― despacio ella liberó el aire de sus pulmones, antes de comenzar a recitar, ―los matrimonios se construyen, piedra por piedra, estación por estación. Podemos aprender, puedo aprender a amarte, con el tiempo, si tú quieres.

Había algo parecido a la amistad, eso estaba claro, eran fáciles para complementarse uno al otro, Arthur deseaba que fuera así, Arthur de verdad esperaba que la vida fuera más amable esta vez. No abandonaría a Silvana, no la dejaría a su suerte como lo había hecho con Eliza… Arthur no volvería a perder otro hijo, incluso cuando eso significaba, dejar para siempre la esperanza de volver a los brazos de Mary Gillis.


	9. Chapter 9

Hosea y Bessie siempre habían querido niños, a los cuales amar, a los cuales educar amorosamente, verlos crecer y estar rodeados de nietos. Sin embargo, la vida para ellos no estaba construida para recibir ese regalo, la vida fuera de la ley, era una potente necesidad que, de algún modo, los había hecho sentirse vivos, más a él que a ella, pero al final, era como un presagio, porque el útero de Bessie nunca tuvo la fuerza para sostener una vida… Inquietantemente Hosea pensó: _sangre por sangre._

―Señorita Silvana, ― ella aprendió a reconocer la voz de Hosea, siempre atento y amable, Silvana se sentía segura cuando lo escuchaba.

―¿Sí? ― ella detuvo el trabajo que realizaba sobre los pantalones de uno de los chicos Callander, dejando las manos descansando sobre su regazo.

―Arthur me ha contado sobre su propuesta, ― la muchacha se quedó en silencio antes de sonreír a medias, ―quería hablar contigo, saber si puedes recibir el consejo de un pobre viejo que solo espera lo mejor para sus chicos.

―Eso sería muy amable de su parte, de hecho.

Hosea suspiró mientras calculaba bien sus palabras bien intencionadas, ―Arthur no sabe cómo es ser bien amado, ― Mary Gillis ciertamente le había traído felicidad a Arthur, se notaba en sus risas vivaces y en su ansiedad desenfrenada, pero entonces ambos eran tan jóvenes y ella demasiado acostumbrada a la servicial costumbre de una familia que esperaba el comportamiento adecuado, ―ha dado todo cuanto ha tenido, pero parece que a veces la vida suele ser un poco, demasiado dura con él, y lo ha hecho endurecer con bordes ásperos.

Y luego estaba Eliza. Hosea podía entender el miedo palpitante en el corazón de Arthur, hasta que la estaca final lo había golpeado cuando John los dejó hace meses, Hosea pensó que Arthur haría algo estúpido, luego, recordó que la ira de Morgan, a veces era helada y lenta como el invierno, entumeciéndolo, obligándolo a apartarse lejos de los demás, mientras sentía que, de alguna manera, él tenía que haberlo evitado, cuando jamás hubiera estado en sus manos para solucionar.

―Y traer un bebé de esa forma, no será algo fácil, ― no necesitaba que ella lo confirmara cuando era delatada por su dulce rostro, Hosea hizo el bosquejo de una sonrisa paternal, entendiendo la incertidumbre y el miedo, ―y aquí están, los dos… a punto de comenzar una vida juntos… quiero que lleves eso en tu corazón señorita Silvana: juntos, ante las tempestades que puedan venir en una vida como la nuestra.

Silvana agachó la cabeza, trató de regular su respiración ansiosa, asimilando lo que Hosea acababa de decirle, había necesitado por tanto tiempo a alguien como él, que la aconsejara así, que llegara a ella de manera suave y comprensiva, ella atesoraría esa conversación en su corazón.

―Amaré a Arthur, ―fue la respuesta concisa, ―aprenderé a amarlo, a través de nuestro hijo, ― ella continuó, mientras dirigía la palma derecha hasta su vientre, ―seré su consejera, su amiga y su oyente si él lo necesita.

El corazón de Hosea palpitó con ternura, entendiendo que Arthur era un idiota afortunado, al mismo tiempo, temeroso de que fuera demasiado duro para ella hasta marchitarla, pero entonces el tiempo sería quien lo definiera, el tiempo y las acciones. Hosea se inclinó despacio y tomó con firmeza las manos cálidas de Silvana.

―Lo sé dulce niña, lo sé, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber. Si alguna vez se comporta como un asno, o hace algo que pueda lastimarte, ven a mí, no he criado a ese tonto para hacer de sí mismo un bufón.

Silvana rio bajito, por primera vez desde que Arthur le había propuesto matrimonio, se sintió tranquila.

―Te dejo ahora chica, debes estar ocupada, he notado cuanto te esfuerzas por el campamento y estamos muy agradecidos por ello, ten la seguridad.

―Me siento honrada por tus palabras, gracias.

Arthur miró cuando Hosea salía de la tienda que Abigail compartía con Silvana. Ya había insinuado sus intenciones de hablar con ella para asegurarse de que ambos no estaban haciendo algo tonto, ante todo, el anciano se preocupaba por ambos a su manera, y aunque Arthur estaba agradecido, también se sintió extraño, ya no era un chico verde actuando por el impulso, aunque sus acciones dijeran todo lo contrario, de cualquier manera sacudió sus pensamientos, y volvió a su rutina, esa noche los Callander y Sean lo esperaban para un atraco a una diligencia, quizá eso destensaría su cuerpo.

El día que Abigail se enteró de la próxima boda de Arthur, una punzada de dolor, rabia, celos y envidia le invadió el estómago, casi haciéndola vomitar. En su entendimiento de las cosas, habría sido mejor si jamás hubiera puesto su corazón en un hombre egoísta y deshonroso como John Marston, lo había amado tan terriblemente, cayó como una idiota ante sus sonrisas arrogantes, su voz ronca y carácter fiero, lo que nunca imaginó, era cuan infantil y cobarde sería. Tuvo que admitir en su corazón, que tuvo un enamoramiento por Arthur ¿Quién no lo tendría? Pero tomó sus propias decisiones, que la llevaron hasta ese punto.

No se sentía capaz de perdonar a John contra todo lo que pudiera sentir en su corazón, pero tampoco podía odiarlo porque con todo y su abandono, una parte todavía ingenua en ella, confiaba en que él también la había amado.

Arthur se estaba casando con Silvana por el compromiso de por vida que implicaba un hijo, había escuchado al mismo Arthur medio borracho y retrancado contra un árbol, confesándole a Uncle que temía no poder amar a la muchacha, entonces Abigail comprendía que habría sido muy infeliz, porque ella no tenía la paciencia ni el don de suavidad que Silvana llevó en ella con orgullo, era una pequeña dama adecuada. Abigail sabía que dentro suyo había una fiera que rugía y desconfiaba, quizá ella y Arthu habrían terminado igual que como lo hizo con John.

Cuando Silvana acunaba a Jack podía notar lo fácil que era apreciarla, no podía odiarla por algo que ella no tenía, no podía guardarle envidias ni rencores por el miedo que notaba cada vez que le preguntaba cómo sería tener un bebé, Abigail trató de ser suave, maternal para ella porque le había confesado sus temores, su historia, el cómo le habían arrebatado una familia. Silvana estaba sola en ese mundo, luchando contra el golpe crudo de la realidad, y Abigail prometió en silencio que trataría en medida de lo posible, ser una familia para ella.

―¡Si vamos a tener una boda en esta pandilla, será algo memorable! ― se vio interrumpida por el grito de la señora Grimshaw, ―Tilly muévete muchacha idiota, hay que preparar el vestido, señora Roberts, venga usted también a ayudar, hay mucho que coser y arreglar.

Un viejo vestido comprado por unos cuantos centavos, era todo lo que las chicas de la pandilla pudieron ofrecerle a Silvana, ella a cambio agradeció sinceramente con lágrimas bien contenidas. Ajustar la tela sobre su menudo cuerpo sería fácil, aquí y allá las hábiles manos de Tilly, daban forma a una pieza sencilla pero entregada con cariño, después de todo, no era cualquiera quien se estaba casando, se trataba de Arthur, su Arthur, siempre protector, siempre al pendiente de todos ellos en su forma tosca, en sus amabilidades silenciosas. Silvana concluyó que él, era un pilar fundamental, y las expectativas de cumplir con su papel de esposa, sería un reto.

No lo obligaría a estar detrás de ella, no forzaría a que fuera todo lo que se esperaba de un marido común, porque Arthur Morgan no era un hombre común. Igual que su madre, Silvana afrontaría el matrimonio con dignidad y complacencia, con las asperezas de una vida fuera de la ley, entendiendo que su papel ahora, iría más allá de lo que siempre se esperó para ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Los días de reflexión previos al enlace, ayudaron a trazar mejor el camino a seguir.

Por su parte, Arthur meditó, los comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de los hombres no se hicieron esperar, ninguno de ellos tenía claro, cómo el temido matón de la pandilla, Morgan, había sido encadenado a una pequeña muchachita ciega, si bien el caso de Marston fue un antes y un después en la pandilla, nadie esperaba que nuevamente otra chica llegara a sacudir el campamento.

―¿Realmente vas a casarte Morgan? ―Mac y su boca sin filtros interrumpieron.

―Sí, ―respondió Arthur de manera escueta, mirando distraídamente el liquido ámbar de su bebida, ese «sí» se le antojó insípido.

―Bueno, creímos que… ya sabes, siempre puedes dejar a la chica en una pequeña granja y mandarle dinero, ―Davey fue el siguiente en atosigarlo.

Eran jóvenes y estúpidos, sin conocer la historia cruda de un pasado que lo perseguía, no podía culparlos, una vez él fue igual de resuelto, buscando las respuestas más fáciles a problemas, que eran demasiado grandes. Arthur se dio cuenta de lo tonto que era cuando la juventud nublaba su juicio.

―Pero no lo hice, ―la incomodidad de verse rodeado por los muchachos fue mostrada con su rostro severo, hubo un silencio que se prolongó, hasta que escucharon el sonido de cristales rotos.

Sean comenzó una pelea, Davey la continuó… y como siempre, sería Athur quien la terminaría.

Volvieron al campamento bien entrada la noche, con los bolsillos llenos y las caras magulladas, entre risas y bromas acerca de los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en el saloon, hasta que Arthur fue interceptado por la mirada fija de Dutch, que, desde su tienda, le indicó que se acercara… Oh cristo santo, Arthur se sintió como un niño que estaba por ser reprendido por su padre, y a decir verdad, no estaba tan lejos de ser así.

Dutch no era un hombre convencional, a pesar de su expresiva personalidad, y la facilidad con la que manejaba el don de la palabra, Arthur lo admiraba por las muchas cualidades que vio en él cuando era un muchachito tonto e indomable, escuchó su consejo, atendió a su voz cuando más lo necesitaba, siempre estuvo expectante a la aprobación de Dutch, esta vez no sería diferente.

―Asi que… hijo, lo has decidido, ―dijo Dutch en un tono reflexivo, mientras se sentaba en su catre.

―Lo hice, ―Arthur se encogió de hombros, esperando, siempre esperando y rogando para no ver la misma mirada de decepción que Dutch le había dado a John.

―Y ¿Estás seguro?

En realidad, Arthur no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, todo había pasado tan rápido que apenas había tenido tiempo para meditar, se sentó frente a él mientras buscaba cualquier cosa para mirar, menos a los ojos del hombre que lo había criado.

―Supongo, ―Arthur maldijo mentalmente, esa no era la respuesta que quería dar, pero fue traicionado por sí mismo―, quiero decir… lo hago.

―…hmm y ¿Qué hay de esa mujer? Mary. Sabes que me preocupo por ti hijo, sabes que no le he negado el techo y la comida a esa pobre chica, dios sabe que la necesita, pero, ni siquiera John llegó a tanto por Abigail, y bueno…

El silencio se asentó entre ambos como plomo, de repente el lugar se sentía demasiado pesado. La herida de Mary era algo que Arthur sabía que no sanaría pronto, su corazón seguía demasiado indefenso, se había casado, había seguido adelante con su vida mientras él no lograba sacarla de su cabeza por más que lo intentara, pero si Mary había podido seguir adelante, él también lo haría.

―Pero no soy John, Dutch, ―gruñó Arthur, odiaba la comparativa, odiaba que pusieran en duda su capacidad para tomar decisiones, Arthur quería corregir el camino, hacer lo mejor―, Mary tiene su vida hecha, es justo que siga con la mía, y bueno, Hosea siempre dijo: tienen que ser hombres, ahora lo estoy siendo, estoy tomando mi mierda y tratando de arreglarla.

Dutch levantó las manos en señal de rendición, antes de asentir con un gesto y meditar un momento apenas el suficiente para ofrecerle a Arthur un cigarro y una cerilla encendida.

―Lo sé hijo, lo sé… solo quería asegurarme. Arthur, tu felicidad es importante para nosotros, somos tu familia, y nos protegemos siempre unos a otros, lo sabes ¿verdad? ―inquirió Dutch con un tono calmo, acentuando cada palabra.

―Lo sé Dutch, somos familia… ― Arthur ignoró la sensación de nudo en su estómago.

Dutch soltó una palmada sobre el hombro de Arthur, una sonrisa amplia y extraña se dibujó en su rostro curtido, ―entonces, que así sea, vamos a celebrar una boda.

Arthur finalmente pudo respirar.


	11. Chapter 11

Silvana respiró hondo, se sentía mareada con un nudo persistente en su pecho, retorciéndose y sacando poco a poco el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Abigail terminaba de atar el corsé del vestido que Susan ajustó para ella. Se iba a casar, y no era como había esperado que fuera, se iba a casar y la realización de aquel acto la aterraba, — te ves hermosa Silvana, — cantó Abigail, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, como si por un instante fuera ella la que deseara estar en el lugar de Silvana, y entre sus manos Abigail depósito un ramo de fragantes flores, una mezcla de violas, margaritas y perenne, atadas con un lazo blanco, — no sabes lo mucho que te envidio, y lo mucho que deseo tu felicidad, — eran sincera con sus palabras, la chiquilla ciega, deseaba tener ese espíritu indomable capaz de expresar tan abiertamente sus pensamientos, — verás que Arthur será amable, y bueno, jamás te faltará nada...

Eso es lo que deseaba creer, Abigail en ese momento era más una madre que una amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla, — bueno... Al menos, ya ha pasado la noche de bodas... — dijo Silvana, y Abigail soltó una risa traviesa en conjunto con un abrazo.

Susan entró a la tienda, miró a Silvana lista y sonrió orgullosa por su trabajo con el vestido, — ya es hora, Hosea nos está esperando.

Utilizaron una de las carretas para viajar hasta una pequeña iglesia a orillas del poblado. Nadie realmente estaba vestido para la ocasión, excepto los novios, Arthur montaba sobre Boadicea a la cabeza de la pandilla, justo a lado de Dutch. Vestido en sus mejores pantalones negros, botas lustrosas y su más cuidada camisa blanca, con un chaleco marino de satín y terciopelo, lo único que desentonaba era su viejo sombrero del que no se deshacía ni a sol ni sombra, a pesar, de que Hosea le dijo que, terminaría por deshacerse el engominado del cabello.

—Y entonces, nuestro Arthur se está casando, — comentó Dutch con cierta nostalgia, —si mi Annabelle siguiera viva, ella hubiera sido la indicada, ya sabes.

Pocas veces Dutch hablaba sobre Annabelle. Arthur lo escuchaba atentamente tratando de concentrarse en su voz, y no en el pánico que le provocaba la perspectiva de que ese día iba a casarse.

— ¿Realmente te habrías casado con ella Dutch? — pregunto Arthur con la mirada todavía en el horizonte.

—Si, — era la respuesta escueta.

El camino fue relativamente corto, todos bajaron de sus caballos y la carreta, caminando hacia la iglesia, el pastor ya los esperaba, algo sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo resignado, sin poder negarse.

No hubo una caminata de la novia del brazo de su padre hasta el altar, pese a que Hosea se había ofrecido a al menos hacerlo como un acto simbólico, fue Susan quien guío a Silvana, mientras Dutch palmeaba los hombros de Arthur. Todos tomaron asiento, advirtiéndole al religioso que fuera lo más rápido posible en la ceremonia.

Arthur solo podía escuchar ruido blanco a su alrededor, sus ojos evitaron ver la delicada forma de Silvana frente a él, estaba tan perdido, e inseguro, hasta que recordaba por qué se encontraba allí. Apretó despacio las manos de ella para sentir alguna especie de seguridad, que halló cuando ella también lo presionó, como si ambos trataran fe aferrarse uno al otro en búsqueda del consuelo.

_«El amor es sufrido, es benigno; el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, no se envanece. No hace nada indebido, no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad. Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta. El amor nunca deja de ser.»_

Y aquel discurso del pastor hizo profunda mella en el corazón de Arthur.

— Silvana Stark, — llamó el pastor, — juras ante dios, tomar a este hombre para amarlo, respetarlo y obedecerlo, para acompañarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las riquezas y la pobreza, para darle los hijos que el señor les mande, y vivir a su lado en plenitud hasta que dios los guarde.

«Un matrimonio se construye piedra por piedra, estación por estación» — Tomo a este hombre.

— Y tú Arthur Morgan, juras ante dios, tomar a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, para acompañarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en las riquezas y la pobreza, para darle los hijos que el señor les mande, y vivir a su lado en plenitud hasta que dios los guarde.

Se estaba casando con una mujer que apenas conocía, pero que guardaba en ella a su hijo, su segundo niño, al que no podía abandonar, en silencio, Arthur oró a cualquier entidad suprema, para hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, no podía volver a fallar.

— Tomo a esta mujer...

— Así, ante los ojos del señor y de nuestros hermanos como testigos, los declaro marido y mujer, un solo corazón, una sola alma, maldito aquél que se interponga entre ellos. Señor Morgan, tiene permitido besar a su esposa.

Arthur se inclinó para un beso casto. Y los aplausos, silbidos y felicitaciones que vinieron después, al menos por un momento, los hicieron sentir felices.

Tuvieron que dejar a la pandilla volver al campamento mientras ellos se instalaron en el hotel del pueblo, era una especie de regalo mientras la señora Grimshaw, se encargaba de preparar la tienda que compartirían juntos. Cuando llegaron a su destino, la gente pese a no conocerlos, los felicito al notar la vestimenta de Silvana, tanto así, que incluso los dueños del hotel, habían enviado algunas madalenas dulces y leche tibia con miel como un gesto de buena voluntad.

Cenaron las golosinas en un cómodo silencio, Arthur miraba constantemente a Silvana. Esa pequeña mujer era su esposa, suya, pero no se sentía así. La tenue luz de las lámparas hacia que el cabello de Silvana brillara como el cobre bruñido, con cuidado retiró algunos mechones rebeldes que se habían salido del bonito moño que las mujeres se habían dedicado con esmero a peinar, en respuesta, su esposa tembló como una hoja y le sonrió… Silvana tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Arthur tomó un momento para poder escribir en su diario:

« _Si mi madre pudiera verme ahora, no lo creería… Me he casado, soy un esposo para una mujer que apenas conozco. Y ella es tan terriblemente fácil de apreciar, tan delicada, tan… extraña._

_Silvana dice que las cosas pueden funcionar, y le creo, gran parte de mi necesita creerle. No deseo volver a cometer errores, dejar que a ella o al… bebé… les pueda pasar algo. Aun no sé si pueda llegar a amarla como a Mary._

_Maldita sea Mary, incluso en mi noche de bodas te metes bajo mi piel. Así se supone que termina, así se supone que debe ser, supongo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que debo enterrarte junto a mis esperanzas de que tal vez pudiéramos haber tenido una oportunidad, y se siente extrañamente tranquilizante.»_

Estar en una cama de verdad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió satisfactorio. Arthur se sentó en la orilla del lado derecho, con Silvana a su lado.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude? —preguntó Silvana, ahora era su esposa, tenía un deber para él.

—Está bien...

Arthur comenzó por las botas, luego el cinturón de sus armas y finalmente se deshizo del chaleco, no fue capaz de ir más allá, se metería a la cama y descansaría lo mejor que pudiera, luego de la algarabía de una boda, vendría nuevamente la rutina del trabajo y necesitaba toda su energía.

Silvana se levantó. Despacio comenzó a desabotonar el vestido, primero por las mangas, y siguió al cuello, la tela se suavizó, cayendo despacio por su cuerpo, para dejarla únicamente en su camisón y medias. Ella dejó salir el aire lentamente, y se mordió los labios.

—Arthur, — musitó, — Quieres... Tú... ¿Quieres tomar tus derechos?

Él casi se atragantó frente a la visión indefensa de Silvana, respiró pesadamente buscando una manera de negarse sin ofenderla o hacerla sentir mal, verla tan dispuesta a él era extraño, porque ni siquiera Mary o Eliza, tuvieron dichas atenciones para él.

―Cristo, mujer… No, o si tú no quieres, ―eran ellos dos entre esas paredes que comenzaban a sentirse asfixiantes.

―Tú, tú eres mi esposo… debo, quiero decir, oh dios Arthur, ―Silvana rio por los nervios y el miedo en su pecho, se supone que esa era su noche de bodas, pero se sentía como si estuviera en una cacería, Silvana trató de componerse, ya no era una niña.

―¿Tú quieres? ―cuestionó él en un tono precavido.

―¿Está mal si te digo que no? Me siento cansada… ―y tenía miedo, pero no lo diría en voz alta, se tomaba sus votos muy en serio.

―No, está bien chica, ven aquí, también me siento agotado, y debemos volver temprano al campamento, ―Arthur se levantó para poder guiar a Silvana hasta la cama.

De esa manera, se metieron bajo las sabanas frescas, ambos respirando despacio, sin saber realmente qué hacer. A partir de esa noche, iban a compartir una cama, a partir de esa noche la rutina sería siempre la misma.

Por instinto, Silvana se acercó lentamente a Arthur, acurrucándose cerca de él como un felino, sintiendo el calor que emanaba y cayendo en cuenta, finalmente, de lo grande que era, sus palmas se apretaron despacio contra el pecho de su esposo, y cuando no encontró un rechazo o negativa, ella dejó que su cuerpo se relajara. Por su parte, Arthur tímidamente la rodeó con un brazo, era solo ellos dos entre esas paredes.

Era el inicio de una rutina…


	12. Chapter 12

El cuerpo de Silvana estaba cambiando, y con ello el enfoque de las cosas. La vida del forajido no era fácil, ella se preguntó cómo es que Abigail lo hizo, si bien su carácter era fuerte e inflexible, también había guardado cierta suavidad. Silvana imagino que esa no era la clase de vida que su madre hubiera esperado para ella, ni siquiera su padre, él prometió cosas por supuesto, les enseñó a ella y sus hermanos la lectura y escritura, los educó para ser honrados y honestos, entonces estaba aquí, parada en medio de parias, casada con un hombre que la aceptó por el deber de un niño creciendo en ella, la realización de su vida, su nueva vida, se le antojó agridulce.

Los dedos de Silvana trazaron la pequeña protuberancia de su vientre, ese cuerpo ya no era suyo, ahora le pertenecía al niño que crecía en ella. Todavía lloraba a sus hermanos perdidos, a su madre y a su padre, a la vida que no fue y a la que ahora la aterrorizaba porque todo ese amor que inundaba su pecho, era algo nuevo y demasiado abrumador, tenía que seguir adelante, ahora más que nunca por la vida que se gestaba en ella.

_«—Un día tendrás a tus propios hijos para amar, y verás, que no existe nada más grandioso que la maternidad»_

Pronto sus manos no sabrían otra cosa más que ser firmes para sostener a su pequeño.

Arthur se detuvo al verla concentrada con las manos sobre su vientre, ella no podía verlo, pero él notó su forma ligeramente más redonda, sus pechos más hinchados y la coloración viva de su rostro lozano, Abigail se había visto igual, e incluso menos amarga ¿Se habría visto de la misma forma su propia madre? ¿Mary habría sonreído igual con un niño suyo creciendo en ella? Arthur suspiró lento.

—Silvana ¿Estás lista?

Visitarían al médico esa mañana.

El viaje les llevó poco más de una hora. El pequeño consultorio estaba atendido por un hombrecito mayor, de baja estatura y pelo cano con un bigote abundante, su nombre: Gareth Smith. Tenía una sonrisa fácil.

—¿Señor y señora Morgan, supongo?

—Si, —contestó Arthur.

Pronto los pasaron hacia una pequeña habitación de paredes desnudas, una cama de hospital con sabanas blancas donde a Silvana se le pidió acostarse, y enseguida una mujer entro, era risueña y de cuerpo robusto por los años.

—Mi esposa Margareth, es partera.

La sonrisa cálida de la mujer tranquilizó a Arthur, una vez que comenzó a examinar a Silvana. Las manos experimentadas de la mujer tocaron aquí y allá, mientras preguntaba algunas cosas rutinarias sobre la alimentación y otros hábitos.

—Dicen que un vientre redondo es para las chicas, y cuando toma forma ovalada es para los niños, —comentó, —pero aún es temprano para saberlo ¿A usted que le gustaría señor Morgan?

La pregunta asaltó a Arthur desprevenido, no había considerado aquello, es decir, se preocupaba por su esposa, y el bebé, pero no es como si lo hubieran planeado, simplemente pasó... Se encogió de hombros y jugó con su sombrero entre las manos.

El mundo era un lugar más fácil para los hombres, en algunos aspectos, pero también lo fue más crudo en otros que él conocía bien. Si le dieran a elegir... Arthur no sabía realmente que responder, excepto por la sinceridad:

—Mientras sea sano, no importa realmente lo que sea...

La partera medio sonrió.

—Tuve ocho chicos y una sola niña, todos ellos ahora con sus vidas ya hechas, sea como sea crecerán para hacer su propio camino, me agrada señor Morgan que no distinga entre uno y otro, porque una vez que los guarda en sus brazos, no hay nada que pueda amar más...

Las palabras de Margareth hicieron eco en Arthur.

No había conocido amor más puro y sincero que el que uno aguardaba por un hijo. Y él lo sabía mejor, sostener a Issac en sus brazos fue un impulso de vida, incluso los hombres como él, brutales y pecadores eran capaces de dar un pedazo de sí mismos para algo tan maravilloso como la vida de un nuevo e inigualable ser humano. Pero... También los convertía en animales salvajes. Vengó a Eliza, vengó a su bebé, destrozó como un carroñero, los cuerpos blasfemos de los hombres que los habían asesinado por diez dólares, diez malditos dólares. Miró a Silvana, y Arthur estaba seguro que por ella y por ese nuevo bebé, llevaría al mundo hasta las cenizas.

Era verdad que no la amaba como deseaba hacerlo, que no tenía valor de volver a tocar su cuerpo o besar sus labios, pero ella sería la madre de su hijo, ella llevaba la carga maravillosa de una vida. 

—Estás un poco baja de peso muchacha, necesitas alimentarte mejor, y consumir más agua, no hacer trabajos que requieran de mucho esfuerzo físico. Te daré un par de tónicos y tendrás que venir a verme el siguiente mes...

Arthur guardó silencio mientras escuchaba con atención las indicaciones, hasta que, en la final, carraspeó incómodo.

—Me temo... No sé si podamos volver. Estamos solo de paso y, bueno, viajamos constantemente.

La partera arrugó el entrecejo, se quedó en silencio y prosiguió, —en ese caso, cuídate chica, ya has pasado el trimestre más difícil, pero hasta no tener a ese bebé seguro en brazos, todo es incierto es el primero ¿verdad?

Silvana afirmó con un gesto.

La pareja fue más amable de lo esperado, de hecho, Margareth no tuvo vergüenza en hacer notar la brecha de edad, que era la misma que ella tenía con su esposo, algunos chistes más, y finalmente salieron del consultorio.

De camino al campamento, había un silencio cómodo, que Silvana rompió con voz suave, —recuerdo que papá, solía pasar los últimos meses del embarazo de mamá en casa, — Arthur mantuvo la vista en el camino, —solo eran ellos dos recibiendo al bebé, así fue con todos nosotros... No había médicos, o parteras, y mi madre solía decir que para eso estaban hechos los cuerpos de las mujeres, traer niños a este mundo. Esta no es la vida que planeábamos ¿Verdad? Y aquí estamos...

—Aquí estamos, —respondió Arthur.

Oh Eliza, nunca había hablado con ella abiertamente sobre el bebé, porque quizá nunca lo había asimilado del todo, la paternidad era un tema espinoso que evitó. No hizo promesas que no podía cumplir, Arthur pensó que tal vez si se hubiera casado con ella como hizo con Silvana, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes ¿Seguiría viva? Era una pregunta que lo acosaba últimamente.

Silvana respingo, y Arthur volteó a mirarla alarmado, observando una sonrisa en sus bonitos labios, —oh, Arthur, creo... Creo que el bebé se movió...

Sus manos estaban ahora firmes en su estómago, y nuevamente ella se estremeció, —Arthur, el bebé se está moviendo.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Arthur detuvo el carro, tímidamente trató de tocarla, pero no se atrevía realmente, —ven, aquí mira, coloca tu mano aquí...

La palma áspera de Arthur se posó tímidamente sobre el vientre apenas hinchado de su esposa, pero nada sucedió, así fue por un rato, hasta que cansado y algo decepcionado, finalmente pudo percibirlo, algo empujó dentro de ella, y fue... Fascinante.

—Jesucristo, —una serie de emociones lo embargaron, miedo, alegría, pánico, unas se mezclaron con otras trayendo consigo una risa profunda y rica que erizaron la piel de Silvana, —es ¿De verdad es el bebé?

—Si, lo es.

—Esta no es la vida que planeábamos, —susurró él mientras dejaba que su pulgar acariciara despacio los pómulos de ella, —pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

Silvana sonrió. 


	13. Chapter 13

Silvana Morgan era una mujer fácil de amar, Abigail se dio cuenta de eso, con ella los días se sentían menos complicados. La maternidad era algo que consumía su vida, y a veces, pensaba que era la peor de las madres, cuando consideraba, cómo hubiera sido su vida, si tomaba sus cosas y dejaba a Jack en alguna casa de acogida… No, es como si hubiera tenido el valor de realmente hacerlo, pero la simple posibilidad, punzaba dolorosamente. Entonces, la esposa de Arthur llegó a sus vidas, y allí estaba, sosteniendo a Jack mientras Abigail tallaba la ropa.

―Por dios, estás tan hinchada como una pelota, Silvana, ―bromeó mientras exprimía una de las camisas de Hosea.

Silvana sonrió antes de contestar: ―a veces no me deja dormir, ―pero incluso ante esa confesión, se veía feliz y ansiosa.

―Eso es normal, y cuando estés en el alumbramiento ya verás, es mucho peor…

―Oh por dios Abigail, solo por eso deseo nunca tener niños, ―interrumpió Tilly―, no me mal interpreten, son adorables, pero no sé si algún día me sienta lista para eso.

―Nadie lo está realmente, ―quien respondió fue Silvana―, mi madre tuvo cuatro niños conmigo incluida, cada uno era diferente, cada uno le dio dolores distintos para traernos al mundo… ―suspiró, últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, si estaría orgullosa de ella donde quiera que estuviera, si se sentiría mal por ver a su pobre hija ciega, casada con un forajido―, pero aprendes con ellos en la marcha.

―¿Y qué hay de tu padre? ―la curiosidad de Tilly presionó el tema―, es decir, las mujeres traen a los niños pero ¿Y qué hay de los padres? Yo realmente no conocí al mío, jamás supe su nombre ni cómo era su cara.

La paternidad era un tema complicado, Abigail se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en su propio padre, un hombre distante, que apenas se preocupaba por ella y su madre, que murió en el anonimato, que las dejó a su suerte con deudas hasta el cuello, y después estaba John…

Sangriento John Marston.

―Papá era un forajido, ―confesó Silvana sin complicaciones―, corrió con mi abuelo y sus hermanos, hasta que se casó con mamá. No puedo decir que era un buen hombre, pero era amable, nos dio su nombre, nos enseñó sobre la naturaleza, a pescar, a limpiar un animal, a qué clase de plantas comer o usar para remedios, pero nada como mi madre. Seguía siendo un hombre con sus fallas, y sus creencias, él jamás conoció el dolor de llevar niños enterrados en sus costillas, y creo que, por eso, no hizo mucho cuando mi hermano mayor se enlistó en el ejército…

Ninguna de las mujeres habló, era la primera vez que Silvana hablaba sobre su vida antes de Arthur y la pandilla, tan resuelta y fácil que a veces temía a la sinceridad con la que hablaba, las verdades con ella no eran a medias pese a su carácter suave, y Abigail supo que Silvana era la clase de mujer que, pese a su juventud, siempre tendría una palabra amable sobre sus propias experiencias.

_«Él jamás conoció el dolor de llevar niños enterrados en sus costillas»_

El resto del día, Abigail llevó esa frase grabada en su mente. Quizá por eso John había huido, él no sabía del dolor, de las noches en vela, la angustia o siquiera la felicidad de sentir a un hijo en brazos, los hombres no entendían verdaderamente los sacrificios del cuerpo de una mujer, luego miró a Arthur, siempre preguntándole a Silvana cómo se sentía _¿John lo hizo con ella?_ Un par de veces, tal vez, de manera escueta y siempre gruñendo ante sus respuestas. Donde Arthur colocaba su mano sobre el redondo vientre de su esposa para sentir al bebé, John había repelido todo contacto directo, y sus miradas, oh sus miradas llenas de culpa e incertidumbre la habían herido de una forma que ella tontamente, había prometido no volver a sentir.

Ya era tarde cuando Abigail se dirigió a la tienda que Silvana compartía con Arthur, él había salido por un trabajo del que no regresaría hasta dentro de unos días. Llamó despacio y Silvana la invitó a pasar, ambas mujeres estaban sentadas una frente a la otra, en su mano, Abigail llevó una botella de cerveza que la ayudara a despejar su mente.

―Yo… quería hablar contigo sobre algo.

Todos siempre le decían lo mismo, que John era un idiota, que John no la merecía, todos le advirtieron, y no los escuchó, todos la miraron con lástima, pero Silvana no lo hizo, jamás preguntó, jamás la juzgó.

―Adelante ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

La señora Morgan… Abigail suspiró al escucharla, tuvo que beber un trago largo antes de poder contestar, desnudarse del alma frente a otros, siempre era complicado, había cicatrices feas, y casi siempre alguien salía lastimado, pero ella daría ese salto de fe.

―Lo que dijiste esta tarde, sobre… tu padre, ―dijo Abigail despacio―, me hizo pensar en John… es, es el padre de Jack, ya sabes, debiste haberlo escuchado.

Silvana no la interrumpió. En efecto, tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre Marston. La había dejado con un bebé, no es como si esa fuera una historia atípica, muchas mujeres debían criar en soledad a sus hijos, con esposos ausentes, ahogados en el trabajo, huyendo de la ley… asesinados por ajustes de cuentas, por asaltos, Silvana trató de comprender antes de emitir alguna palabra.

―¿Tienes miedo? ―finalmente se atrevió a preguntar―, quizá de que regrese, o… de que nunca lo haga…

―Ambas, ―Abigail contestó a su ritmo mientras miraba la lampara parpadeante―, di a luz un día, y al siguiente él no estaba, se había ido sin decir a donde… y lo odio por eso, pero también, recuerdo cuando éramos felices, sin complicaciones, solo dos chicos idiotas y enamorados. Pensé, creí que funcionaría, pero aquí estoy, en medio de esta pandilla tratando de cuidar a Jack, tratando de sobrevivir.

Abigail agradeció el silencio de Silvana, sin tratar de darle consejos, sin empujarla a pensar en otras cosas, la escuchó con atención, y luego, la buscó a tientas con ambas manos, hasta que se encontró con ella y le apretó suavemente los puños.

―Pase lo que pase, sabes que me tienes aquí, no has sido otra cosa más que amable conmigo Abbi. Y Jack… él te tiene a ti, y debe bastar con ello, es afortunado de tener a una madre tan dulce como tú.

Abigail suspiró con ligero alivio y luego besó la mejilla de Silvana antes de abrazarla.

―Arthur Morgan es un tonto si no termina por amarte como mereces.

El vientre de Silvana había llegado a su plenitud, el cansancio le impedía terminar sus actividades y Arthur permanecía por más tiempo en el campamento, en vísperas del alumbramiento. Sentado frente a la fogata principal, Arthur bebió su tercera taza de café, sin despegar los ojos del fuego, ni siquiera notó cuando Dutch tomó lugar a su lado.

―¿Es tal como lo esperabas? ―preguntó Dutch.

Arthur respingó sobre el tronco y suspiró, una mirada de desaprobación apareció mientras Dutch le palmeaba la espalda, acompañada por la risa simple y despreocupada del hombre mayor.

―¿Qué cosa? ―fue el turno de Arthur para hablar, siempre se había sentido más cómodo hablando de esas con Hosea, al final, era él el de la experiencia en el matrimonio.

―La vida de casado, tu esposa, el bebé que viene.

Sería poco acertado decir que sí, pero tampoco podía quejarse o presentar una negativa, Silvana era encantadora, paciente, Silvana era como un día brillante con esa bonita sonrisa y rizos de fuego, con la manera en que lo saludaba cada vez que llegaba de algún tiempo fuera del campamento, hasta ese momento, ella nunca le exigió nada. Sin embargo, Arthur no sentía que la amara, no de la forma en que se supone que debía hacerlo.

―Creo, que es más de lo que merezco, ―respondió finalmente.

―Arthur y según tú ¿Qué es lo que mereces?

―No lo sé, ―respondió Arthur, frustrado―, no lo sé Dutch, solo… lo único que sé, es que ella no estará sola nunca más, y haré lo necesario para mantenerla a salvo, para cuidar de ella y de… mi hijo.

―Y supongo, ahí tienes tu respuesta, muchacho. Jesucristo, siempre fuiste bastante deprimente y tonto, desde que te encontramos ¿Recuerdas? Bessie tuvo que obligarte a comer más en las primeras semanas con nosotros, bendita fuera esa mujer. Simplemente, un día ese niño crecerá, asegúrate de hacer lo mejor, como nosotros lo intentamos contigo.

Dutch se levantó, y como siempre, se dirigió a alguna parte alejada del campamento para reflexionar o leer.

Cuando Javier comenzó a tocar su guitarra y los ánimos se avivaron reuniéndolos a todos, Arthur se levantó se dirigió a su tienda. Silvana estaba recostada sobre el catre, acariciando su hinchada forma, la imagen era hermosa, fue la primera vez que Arthur se sintió ajeno, como si estuviera interrumpiendo la intimidad de la mujercita, hasta que ella se detuvo y movió la cabeza como si estuviera buscando algo, o a alguien.

―¿Arthur? ―dijo ella despacio.

―Sí, ―casi susurró él en respuesta― ¿Día agotador? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

―Últimamente todos los días son agotadores, ya sabes, ―soltó un suspiro, y se movió en el catre, haciendo espacio para que Arthur pudiera acercarse, esa era una rutina en la que habían caído desde la boda.

―En este momento no desearía ser usted, señora Morgan, ―bromeó, y cuando lo hizo se sintió menos pesado al escuchar la risa de Silvana.

―Usted es un hombre horrible, señor Morgan.

―¿Lo soy? ―se acostó junto a ella, quitándose solamente el cinturón de las armas y las botas, se acomodó de modo que pudiera ver bien su forma bajo la parpadeante luz de las lámparas.

―No, no lo eres, ―Silvana suspiró despacio, sintiendo el calor de su esposo cerca de ella, y se sentía como una niña tonta, tan pequeña, en medio de un sueño brumoso del que no deseaba despertar―, me has dado un hogar, ―susurró con sinceridad.

―Entre ladrones, mentirosos y estafadores, puedo recordar, ―Arthur empujó ligeramente su cuerpo contra ella, era extraño no sentirla, se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerla cerca.

―Me refiero a ti, ―ella refutó con dulzura.

Arthur se tensó, no respondió por un tiempo mientras su mano derecha buscada el confort del estómago redondo de su esposa, el bebé se movió, él contuvo el aliento, siempre lo haría, la vida que crecía en ella era algo invaluable, algo maravilloso.

De un momento a otro, Arthur pensó en John Marston, se preguntó si estaba igual de asustado que él al sentir a una mujer embarazada, los cambios, los movimientos, la forma en que se volvían más feroces y protectoras, la manera en que envolvían con ternura la carga de la vida que pronto llegaría. El miedo no era una excusa para lo que hizo, no obstante, Arthur se sintió menos amargo respecto a él, menos impulsado a querer matarle si un día volvía, pero tampoco era como si pudiera perdonarlo.

―Ten por seguro, que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, ―finalmente Arthur pudo confesar lo que no pudo cuando le había propuesto matrimonio a Silvana.

Se acurrucaron uno contra el otro.


	14. Chapter 14

Silvana despertó a mitad de la noche con una sensación de humedad tibia entre los muslos. Había tenido algunos dolores el día anterior, aunque nada que, según el doctor, debía preocuparle ya que estando en vísperas del alumbramiento era algo normal, pero finalmente el dolor vino a ella como una señal de que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para dar a luz.

Arthur saltó de su catre para llamar a la señora Grimshaw, a Tilly y Abigail. Antes de poder decir algo, ya estaba fuera de la tienda, Susan lo miró severamente, —a partir de aquí, es nuestro trabajo, ve y espera afuera.

Podría haber protestado, Arthur merecía estar al lado de Silvana, deseaba apoyarla, —ella va a estar bien, lo prometo—, le dijo Abigail mientras preparaba trapos y agua.

De repente Silvana pensó que iba a morir. Madre le advirtió: la cama de partos era el campo de batalla para las mujeres, traer niños al mundo era algo para lo que fueron construidas, y todo el dolor valdría la pena en cuanto le entregaran su hijo en brazos. Pero ella dudó que fuera de esa manera, el niño empujaba, haciéndola sentir que la cadera podría romperse por la mitad, el gemido doliente de su cuerpo cansado despertó al resto del campamento. E intentaba ser valiente, valiente y fuerte como cuando su madre dio a luz a su hermano pequeño, pero había demasiado dolor para soportar, y estaba asustada.

Chilló con fuerza, acomodándose en el catre, mientras Abigail y Susan miraban entre sus piernas, no hubo momento para avergonzarse cuando otro calambre aterrador azotó todo su cuerpo, — ¡Puedes hacerlo chica! ¡Puedes hacerlo! — el aliento de Grimshaw la animó a pesar del temor que le encogía el corazón, Silvana anhelaba a su madre y pareció que en medio de ese caos la llamó un par de veces, y otro latigazo la retorció mientras empujaba y su garganta en carne viva liberó gritos dolientes.

Había sangre, demasiada sangre, Abigail no pensó que volvería a ver una escena así, cuando ella había dado a luz, no recordaba que fuera de esa manera: tan crudo, cuando el olor de la sangre la golpeó en la nariz, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba pasando realmente, estaban trayendo un niño al mundo una vez más.

En cada empuje, sintió que el oxígeno la abandonaba, sus pulmones ardían por el esfuerzo, su corazón palpitaba furioso y cada nervio de su cuerpo la azotaba con dolor para mantenerla consciente, sacando fuerzas de cualquier rincón de su ser, destellos de luz blanca relampaguearon a través de sus ojos ciegos.

Silvana estaba empapada en sudor, suplicando por una madre muerta, y Abigail no tuvo corazón para dejarla, la alentó a pujar para sacar al bebé, le secaba la frente y rezó... Hace mucho que ella ya no oraba, cuando el mundo era demasiado lóbrego y arrebatador para las chicas como ella o cualquier otra... Y recordó en una bruma muy distante, la voz dulce de la mujer que la parió a ella: _«Gran parte de nuestra fuerza está en nuestra fragilidad»._

Reinaba el dolor. Arthur temblaba por primera vez en muchos años, nunca había escuchado a nadie gritar de esa manera, Eliza había dado a luz sola en un pequeño consultorio, y Abigail cuando él se encontraba de cacería, realmente Arthur desconocía los caminos de las mujeres, y experimentarlos por primera vez, le daba un panorama más amplio de las cosas: ellas sufrían para traer vida, era justo que amaran con la misma ferocidad. Hosea palmeo sus hombros y le ofreció una taza de café, — va a estar bien, es una chica fuerte.

Arthur lo dudaba, otro grito desesperado de Silvana lo hizo levantarse, queriendo entrar en la maldita tienda y acompañarla, pero sabía que Abigail y Susan lo sacarían a patadas, Hosea lo empujó de vuelta, — esa es su propia batalla Arthur.

Silvana pujó, gritó, Silvana rogó a su madre que le diera fuerza para empujar a ese niño a la vida, el terror de poder perderle ahueco su corazón porque mientras más dolor la azotaba, más deseaba sentirlo vivo entre sus brazos, ese niño era suyo, y cualquiera que lo negara, sería mil veces maldito.

Fueron largas horas que más bien se deslizaron lentamente, y cuando el sol comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, un potente llanto avisó el milagro de la vida. La bebé llegó al mundo un catorce de enero, a las 5:30 de la mañana. Su madre luchaba para mantenerse consciente, empapada en sudor y dolorida como nunca, estiró los brazos para tratar de alcanzar al fruto de su vientre.

— Es una chica, una hermosa chica...

Una niña, el corazón de la madre dolió en amor, en miedo, en tristeza porque el mundo era demasiado hostil para las chicas, porque en el momento en que Abigail puso a su hija entre sus brazos, estaba segura de que ni siquiera su ceguera, le impediría mover mares y montañas para mantenerla a salvo.

—Es preciosa, Silvana, es una chica preciosa... —respondió Abigail.

Susan le indicó cómo alimentarla, los pequeños labios de su bebé se prendaron rápidamente sobre el pezón, y cuando finalmente se sintió satisfecha, Silvana comenzó a sentir las secuelas del terrible cansancio, cuidadosamente Susan retiró a la bebé para terminar de limpiarla y presentarla a su padre.

Arthur la anidó entre brazos, temeroso de poder hacer algo equivocado, se sentía extraño el peso ligero de la niña envuelta en mantas blancas, dejando solo a la vista su carita redonda, se preocupó al ver lo pequeña que era, pero la señora Grimshaw advirtió que la bebé era perfectamente sana, se había alimentado bien y dormía tranquilamente. Al preguntar por su esposa, Susan lo tranquilizó, diciendo que Silvana necesitaba descansar, el parto había sido agotador, sobre todo siendo madre primeriza.

Así que allí estaba, con su hija... Se sentía tan extraña la palabra, jamás pensó que volvería a ser padre, que volvería a sostener una pequeña vida entre sus brazos. — Hola dulce chica, — cantó despacio, — bienvenida... Cristo, eres tan perfecta.

Era demasiado pequeña para saber que rasgos serían los predominantes, y aún así, Arthur se preguntó cómo un _bastardo feo y terrible_ como él, habia sido capaz de crear algo tan hermoso como ella. Su pequeña gimoteó entre sus brazos, Arthur por instinto la meció, casi al instante ella volvió a quedarse quieta, era maravillosa, en su cabecita se asomaban algunas finas hebras del color de la paja, como él.

—Fácil mi dulce, fácil, voy a amarte hasta mi último respiro dulce miel, voy a amarte siempre...

La suya era una promesa sincera, sin reparos, sin testigos, un secreto entre un padre y su pequeña niña.

Fue hasta bien entrada la mañana, que Silvana volvió ligeramente en sí, aún desenfocada. Arthur rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba sentado, todavía con su hija en brazos, y se acomodó junto al catre, —aquí cariño, tengo a nuestra hija...

Nuestra... Esa palabra fue curiosa viniendo de él, en ese momento cualquier duda o muralla emocional había sido borrada por la simple visión de ese bebé, 

—¿Cómo es ella? — una curiosidad casi infantil enterneció el corazón de Arthur.

—Uhm, es una chica hermosa... Pequeña, es más pequeña de lo que esperaba, —dijo despacio, en ese momento íntimo y compartido donde solo eran ellos dos, no existía el mundo fuera de ese catre—, diez dedos en las manos y diez en los pies, una bonita nariz, mejillas regordetas y un par de orejitas atentas a cualquier sonido, sus ojitos son dos estrellas brillantes.

Silvana sonrió con entusiasmo, despacio y guiándose torpemente depósito a la bebé en los brazos de su madre, una visión maravillosa de lo que una nueva vida significaba, una estampa que permanecería grabada para siempre en su memoria.

—¿Has pensado en un nombre? —preguntó Silvana, sin parar de sentir a la bebé entre los dedos, con cuidado, siempre siendo amorosa.

—... había, considerado algunos, si no te molesta, —respondió él con timidez, se sentía como un viejo tonto y cursi—, si era un chico, quería que se llamara Rickard o Albert, —nombres alejados de cualquier peso del pasado o implicaciones incorrectas—, y si era una bonita chica, pensaba en Alicia o quizá, Isabella, ―aunque si era honesto, también pensó en: _Beatriz._

A veces Arthur pensaba en su madre. Beatriz Morgan, a quien apenas recordaba, quedaba solo el fantasma de unas manos firmes y a su vez, suaves, cargadas con amor levantándolo del piso, de dulces arrullos en las noches de tormenta, pero entonces, era doloroso, porque nunca pudo amarla como deseaba hacerlo, y apenas recordaba la sensación de los brazos envueltos en él.

—Isabella... Me gusta.

Mantuvieron un silencio cómodo, escuchando únicamente la respiración suave de ese nuevo bebé, tan pequeño, delicado, tan suyo, de ambos... Arthur se acomodó sobre el catre, recostándose junto a Silvana.

—Gracias, —mencionó con la emoción haciéndole un nudo en la garganta—, gracias Silvana... Por Isabella.

Fue entonces que Silvana llegó a la conclusión que había estado buscando durante todos esos meses: Sería fácil amar a Arthur Morgan a través de su hija. Sería fácil amar a ese hombre porque tenía un corazón demasiado grande demasiado brillante y hermoso. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a alguien como él para aprender a amar y construir un hogar.


End file.
